


Just another class trip :)

by Threee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, as usual, bio dad bruce, bio mum selina, class trip au, except for Lila, slight salt, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threee/pseuds/Threee
Summary: Yep just your ordinary teenage girl. Except for the Ladybug thing. Also the famous fashion designer part. She may also be running off to fight crime in Gotham. Also being a guardian of ancient magical jewellery connected to gods. But besides that- oh wait daughter of a billionaire? yeah that might as well happen.In other words Marinette goes on a class trip struggling to juggle her multiple secret identities. It doesn't get easier when a rumour about her being Bruce Wayne's daughter goes haywire, which the tabloids may or may not have actually gotten right.Things really get crazy when someone steals the miracle box :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 503
Kudos: 1188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, ok this should be the last time I swear  
> So I rewrote the entire first chapter, if you happened to like the original chapter it was basically a copy from my other fic Mismatch. I actually prefer that chapter and it has a lot more story behind it about 20 chapters right now.
> 
> I’ve reworked the plot of this fic so it should only be similar to Mismatch in the premise of being in Gotham and having a bunch of identities, but it goes in a completely different direction in general. I am sorry for the confusion, I am equally confused.

“It’s suspicious,” Marinette glares as they leave customs.

“What would that be, Mari?” Chloe yawns, not bothering to dedicate her limited remaining brain power apparently.

“Lila,” She whispers back, “She’s been so quiet all the way here,”

“What about how she weaseled her way into first class?” Chloe yawns again, sleep mask resting on her head.

“Or tried to steal your bag,” Kagami says with venom, her having saved Marinette from that disaster.

“Accused you of giving her the wrong flight time,” Adrien adds, somehow being full awake even after their long flight.

“Slipped metal into your pocket so security would go off,” Chloe downright glares at Adrien, but would never admit to the bags under her eyes.

“Came by and woke you up every time you fell asleep,” Kagami looks at her pointedly, shadows under her eyes being her only give away.

“Too quite,” Marinette whispers, the list going largely ignored as they approach the security scan.

“Just relax Mari,” Adrien pats her shoulder, not enough to break her concentration, “Lila will be so distracted by being in Gotham she won't have time for you,”

Adrien was wrong.

Of course he was wrong.

This is Lila they're talking about.

“Oh Marinette!” Lila all but yells as Marinette is placing her bag in a tray, “I’m so glad you didn’t go through with it,”

Marinette cringes, the security guards all looking her way as Lila dances off. She just sighs as she is escorted away by the airport security, to the protest of her friends and not much else.

“No sir I am not holding any firearms or weapons,” Marinette answers as monotone as possible, the security guard didn’t deserve her ire not matter how tiresome this was getting.

“We interview the source,”  _ Oh no  _ “Apparently you were discussing terrorist activities,”

“I was not sir, Lila must be mistaken,”  _ Yep big mistake, I’m sure that's all it is _ , “I’m simply here for a class trip,”

“You’re wearing a bulletproof vest,”

_ Yeah probably should have left that one at home _

“My parents are protective, they know how dangerous Gotham can be,” They were not fans of the horror stories Aunt Selina used to tell her from this city, “They insisted I have it as protection,”

While they most certainly wanted her to be safe the vest was more her idea. It was also more for enabling trouble than avoiding it. At least she was trying to be safe about secret crime fighting.

“Makes sense,” He sighs from across the table, checking through some paperwork, “You’re seventeen, here on a class trip right?”

“Yes sir,”

“Well if you’re here on a Wayne funded trip they probably did and extensive background check,” He pauses for a minute looking deep in thought, “Alright then, you can go,”

_ That seems kind of lax _

“Are you sure?”

“We literally have super villains walking through here every other day,” True that, “You’re holding no weapons and have been endorsed by the Wayne's that's better than most people that have been in here,”

“Well if you’re sure,” Marinette stands awkwardly walking to the door as he waves her off, “Is there anything I need to sign, or…”

“Unless I want to fill out extra paperwork, no,” He seems so tired, Marinette wished she could get back at Lila for making his job harder.

“Have a good day then!” She smiles brightly, getting a small one in return.

She leaves, the security guards handing back her bag, fortunately not mentioning the miracle box or her Kwamis. She smiles brightly, even with Lila trying to ruin her trip she could still enjoy her time here in Gotham- and her phone buzzes with an Akuma alert.

With a sigh, Marinette ducks into the nearest bathroom, locking a stall behind her. 

“Kaalki,” The Kwami zips out of her bag, “Tikki, Combine,”

With a flash of light followed by another she appears in Paris dropping Kaalki’s transformation.

She looks over the city, some Akuma attacking the Eiffel tower. At least they didn't seem to be the brainwashing type, she didn’t have Chat Noir there to help with crowd control.

With a flip she jumps, planning to kick the Akuma on the way down. They dodge and she lands in front of them instead.

“Well, well if it isn’t the bug,” The Akuma, in a horrible patch work costume mocks, a purple mask appearing over their face, “Hand over your miraculous!”

_ How about you come and make me Hawkmoth? I promise to stick that cane up your ass _

Oh how she wishes she could say just that, but it wouldn't be very Ladybug of her. Why did the younger her have to have a stick up  _ her _ butt?

“Not today Hawkmoth,” She says instead, making sure to put the practiced amount of enthusiasm into it, “Or any other day for that matter,”

“How are you going to save Paris without your little kitty cat?”

_ How are you going to beat me with that terrible fashion sense _

Besides Chat Noir deserved a break. At least she hoped he was taking a break, he couldn’t tell because of secret identity reasons. It wasn't like she had any right to stop him, she was having a vacation in Gotham right now, and she was out all the time for work. She could manage without Chat for a while, he deserved that much.

“I will do whatever it takes to protect the people of Paris,” Ladybug remembers to answer the question.

“Hand over your miraculous now!” The Akuma lunges at her

_ I should have chosen a different persona _

She dodges the beam of light that can’t mean anything good. Jumping back to get some distance.

_ Chat Noir had the right idea _

She bites back the cutting remark on the tip of her tongue. Instead throw out her yo to wrap around their arm. The Akuma pulls it forward, sending her through the air. She leans into it swinging around to get a better vantage point, studying the monologuing Akuma below.

_ Maybe I can for Starling _

She has created Starling as a vigilante identity to use in Gotham, if the class was ever in trouble. No not if,  _ when _ . With a sigh she summons her lucky charm getting a table tennis paddle.

_ Although I’m only meant to use that identity as a disguise to protect the class _

The only thing that stood out was the Akuma's hand, she'd have to gather more information before striking.

_ Maybe Starling can have a word or two with Lila, that could be fun _

She drops down in front of the Akuma. They seemed to like monologuing, maybe all she had to do was probe a little bit.

“Why would you want to side with Hawkmoth?”

“This is my family's greatest heirloom it has been passed from generation to generation for centuries, some fool broke it and I was crushed having disappointed all my ancestors!” The Akuma holds up a broach type jewel, “But Hawkmoth- Hawkmoth brought it back and now my greatest and dearest treasure will forever be-”

Ladybug smacks it to the ground, crushing it underfoot.

The Akuma looks at her shocked, letting out a long drawn out gasp. Marinette does not meet their eye as she catches the Akuma. She throws the paddle she used to smack it out of their hand into the air to cast the cure.

_ I must be really jet lagged, I’m usually at least a little more creative than that, but it worked _

She pretends not to see the reporters coming in for interviews, seeing the victim and their broach in one piece. She makes a speedy exit, needing to transport back to Gotham before the class get too ancy.

“I’m sorry the rented bus left a long time ago,” The attendant informed her, looking sorry for the dishevelled teen.

Marinette groaned, so much for running around the airport for thirty minutes with a dead phone. Thanking the attendant she sulks off to collect her bag instead, she’d have to figure another way to the hotel.

She spends another hour hunting down her bag. Chasing after leads of people who might have mistook it. Checking again with Airport security, who again pulled her aside for having a suspicious missing bag. Luckily the security guard before defended her, she brought him a coffee and two for herself.

“Maybe someone will return it?” Tikki whispers, her and Kaalki hidden in the folds of her scarf.

“It’s fine Tikki,” Marinette sighs, halfway through her first cup in under a minute, “I have replicas of all of them anyway, I’ll just grab some samples from the MDC fashion show,”

She’d have to stop by later, the outfits should have been transported last week along with most of her recent catalogue. The only problem was all the other necessities she lost. But that wasn’t a problem, she carried the miracle box in her backpack and that's all that really matters. 

“And some of my… special outfits when we go back home,”

She had altered her current outfit to transform into her vigilante disguise. Her scarf pulled up and could be turned inside out into a mask. Her skirt could be transformed into a cape and hood combo. A zip down the middle of the skirt to split it for the cape and a zip up hood that lay flat along her skirt. She simply turned it inside out and wore it around her shoulders. Combined with a bullet proof vest it wasn't half bad, her belt full of weapons could always be hid under her skirt which was a big plus.

She sighs waiting for a taxi in the cold Gotham air, hating it more than most. Although she supposed superhuman strength was a fair exchange for extra cold fingers. Marinette fought to stay awake, she had also been holding Kaalki for so long she was starting to develop the ability to sleep standing up and would doze off randomly. Certainly helpful at times, but not right now.

“Hello,” Marinette is startled out of her drowsiness.

She looks at the hesitant young man before her, looking just as tired as she is.

“Hello?”

“Is something the matter?” Something sparks at the back of her mind, a feeling she often gets from Chloe whenever she is helpful. 

_ Do I look that bad? _

“Just a mix up with transportation,” She smiles, he clearly knows it’s fake.

“Do you need a ride?”

“No I’m-” She sighs, what could go wrong getting in the car of a random person in Gotham, “Yes, I do thank you,”

“Over here, I’m Tim by the way” He stifles a yawn, leading her towards a limousine, the door being opened by a driver.

“Marinette, here,” She hands over the extra coffee, “You look like you need it just as much as me,”

Tim looks at her like a god sent, taking the coffee as they reach the limo.

“Good call Alfred,” Tim whispers to the driver, slipping into the car.

“Hello miss, I am Alfred Pennyworth,” She shakes his hand, something stronger fires at the back of her mind, a true holder perhaps? But Chloe was a true holder right?

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” She smiles, trying to assess what miraculous would suit him.

“Best get inside Miss Dupain-Cheng,” She climbs inside at Alfred's behest, “Gotham is awfully cold for a Lady,”

She gets the feeling that is not chivalry.

“Where to Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Alfred asks, already in the driver's seat.

“Wayne hotel please,” She pulls her backpack onto her lap, still regarding Alfred suspiciously.

“Traveling alone?” Tim asks absentmindedly, still nursing his coffee cup.

“I’m here with my class, they left without-”  _ No that's no good _ , “I got held up they went ahead,”

“Class… staying at the Wayne hotel…” Tim mumbles to himself.

“I believe what Master Tim is trying to ask is if you are part of the Martha Wayne foundation trip,” Alfred informs from the front seat.

“Yeah that,” Tim takes another scalding gulp of coffee.

“Yes I sent in the submission, I’m still surprised we got it,” Marinette had been thrilled at a trip to Gotham, it is where her Aunt Selina lives after all.

“You seem very responsibility Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Alfred complements, “Almost as if you could shoulder the weight of Paris,”

“I didn’t say where I was from,” Marinette tenses getting more than a little unsettled, he seemed to know something more.

“Not to worry, I have close connections with the Wayne's and was aware this years class was from Paris is all,”

“I see,” Marinette nods along, the possible meaning behind the comment still being concerning.

“We forgot your bags!!!” Tim suddenly yells, jumping up and making Marinette jump, they both curse in sync as they spill coffee on themselves.

“It’s alright!” luckily the coffee landed on her black tights, so no noticeable stains, “My bags were stolen,”

“Oh…” Tim relaxes back, “Wait… that's not alright at all!”

“It’s fine, I already have a plan to get some spare clothes and I just need to run to the store,”

“Right… to the Wayne hotel was it?” Marinette nods and Tim starts tapping away at his phone.

She fishes out some wet wipes from her bag, passing them to Tim, who looks confused until she points out the growing coffee stain. With a smile and a few more taps at the phone he takes them off her.

“Left behind and bags stolen, doesn't sound like your Lucky day,” Alfred presses, and he needs to stop, it could be chance, surely its just chance.

“I guess not,” 

_ You don’t know the half of it. _

“Well I hope the rest of your day is much better,” Tim bids as they pull up to the hotel.

“Thank you, and thank you so much for the ride,” Alfred opens the door for her to get out.

“Not a problem,” She waves them off, watching them disappear down the street.

_ They’re nice, probably wont ever get to see them again, thats a shame _

  
  


“Dick! Holy fuck!” Tim kicks down the door of his brothers room, “I just met the nicest girl who's had the shittest day on earth,”

“First of all welcome back, how was your trip?” Dick greets hanging from the ceiling as Tim takes his desk chair, “Second, what are you talking about?”

“Met a girl at the Airport who didn’t have a ride, she gave me coffee,”

“That's enough to buy your loyalty,” Dick grins, Tim flips him off.

“Listen, she's part of that Martha Wayne Foundation trip and her class left her at the Airport!”

“What?!” Dick drops from the ceiling onto his bed, “Thats so dangerous, especially in Gotham,”

“Right?! She even had her luggage stolen!” Tim pushes the chair over to Dick, “And she was still so nice, even after an eight hour flight!”

“You said she was part of the Wayne foundation trip?” Dick asks, getting a nod from Tim, “Yeah, we are definitely seeing her again,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids don't get in cars with strangers, you wont always have a coincidental connection!  
> (or be the main character of a poorly planned fan fiction as it turns out, don't worry I think I know what I'm doing now)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bangs pots* HEY EVERYONE *Bangs pots louder* I'M AN IDIOT *Even louder* SO go read the last chapter please!

With the help of the staff Marinette is directed to the room she will be sharing with Chloe and Kagami. It was meant to be two to a room, but yada yada Lila yada yada medical condition yada yada tears= Lila gets her own room.

“Marinette,” Kagami spots her first, rising from the couch.

“Mari!” Chloe vaults over the couch and hug tackles her, Marinette barely moves an inch, “You should have heard all the shit Lila was saying on the way here, you’d think it be enough she got the class to leave you behind!”

“Perhaps it’s best if you do not,” Kagami pulls Chloe off her, “You didn’t answer your phone,”

“Flat,”

“Bags?”

“Stolen,”

“Lila?”

“Probably,”

“Well lucky for you housekeeping dropped this by earlier,” Chloe hands her a box, inside filled with essential items, tooth brush, hair brush, even a pair of pyjamas, along with a note 

‘Courtesy of the Waynes, for Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng’

“Must be a generic package,” She had shrugged off the bellhops earlier saying her bags were lost.

“Well since you don’t have to unpack, help me with this,” Chloe leads her over to their kitchen that might actually be bigger than her houses.

On the counter beauty products are lined up along with random ingredients.

“We’re making face masks!”

“Correction, Chloe is making face masks,” Kagami scolds, “I argued that sleep would be more effective,”

“And yet you didn’t go to sleep,” Chloe teases, mashing up avocado.

“Well not without you,” Kagami smirks, making Chloe blush, but it’s not like her to back down.

“Awe, you’d wait for me~” Chloe relishes in the blush dusting Kagami's cheeks.

Marinette dry heaves, wondering how long they were going to keep pretending to flirt like this, each too stubborn to back down. They have been doing this more and more recently, great that they were more comfortable around each other but…

“How about we go to bed,” Marinette disturbs their challenging stares.

“Not without Kagami,”

“I already used that one,”

“I never said we’d use the bed for sleeping~”

“Hey!” Her exclamation doesn't get them to drop their staring contest, “Do either of you know what room Adrien is in?”

“End of the hall,” They both answer, not looking at her.

“Great,” Marinette hastily grabs her bag and the box, she could get ready in Adrien's room, away from the weirdness.

She practically runs down the hall, ignoring her Kwami’s snickering.

“Mari!” Adrien throws the door open for her, “Did everything go ok, you didn’t answer your phone, you look upset,”

“Sorted everything out with security no problems, Phones dead, Bag stolen,” She plops down on the couch next to Nino, “Chlo and Kags are driving me crazy,”

“How long have you been back?” She looks down at her watch.

“Three minutes,”

“Are they doing that thing again?” Adrien, Kwami bless him hands her a mug of coffee.

“Yep,” She takes a sip from the mug, she retracts that blessing “Betrayal! This isn’t coffee!”

“It’s hot chocolate,” Adrien is in the kitchen fixing another mug, “You need to go to bed, and coffee will keep you up,”

_ No  _ she needed to go on patrol, and a coffee is vital to her surviving it.

“What’s up with Chloe and Kagami?” Nino takes off his headphones.

“They started teasing each other by jokingly flirting but their both too stubborn to back down," Marinette sighs, downing half the mug of hot chocolate so she can get herself a damn coffee, "So they get uncomfortable then we get uncomfortable and its overall very uncomfortable,”

“I think it’s kind of funny,” Adrien sits down next to her, mug in hand.

“It would be if they both weren’t horrible at flirting,” She steals the mug away from him taking a sip.

_ That is not coffee, that is sugar disguised as a liquid _

“That’s the funny part,” Adrien smiles as she hands back the mug, 

“Touche Agreste, Touche,”

“If you wanted you could sleep in my room,” Nino offers, oh so innocently.

“Thank’s Nino, but I would rather Alya not kill me,”

“Nah dude, I was going to stay with Alya anyway Madame Bustier wont mind,” Yeah their teacher really should learn not to trust teenagers, "So you can have my room,”

“Nino you are a godsent,”

Nino cleans up his few thrown about items and bids them adieu. Marinette was glad they could still talk, maybe they were even still friends. When you have the devil in one ear and her loyal sidekick in the other it is actually kind of impressive they still have a friendly relationship.

“So how’s your day been?” Marinette gathers up the strength to start a conversation after making her own coffee, and her mouth was only very burnt from chugging a hot drink.

“Good, Chloe took us to a supermarket, I brought a bunch of american snacks!”

Indeed he had, Marinette watches in mild horror as he plops bags full of junk food in front of her.

“I didn’t realise we were feeding an army,” Adrien starts rooting through the bags, “If a super villain comes after you because you brought all their favourite snacks in Gotham I’m not protecting you,”

“I’d just share with them,” Adrien hums, chomping down on a chocolate bar.

“... Yeah that could work,”  _ Dear Kwami I have to protect this sunshine child,  _ “Maybe,”

“Oi, don’t eat too much, I don't want to have to re tailor your outfit for the runway,” She teases, regretting it immediately as Adrien's shoulders sag.

“Sorry,”

“Adri I’m kidding,” She places a hand on his shoulder smiling gently, “I already made the measurements a bit bigger so you’re good.

“Have I ever told you you’re the best?”

“Not enough you haven't,” Marinette huffs in mock offence, “Now eat,”

She shoves the chocolate bag in his face, getting it all over his cheek. They both start laughing as Adrien tries to get his revenge. They end up falling off the couch, Marinette on top of him. Adrien is blushing a bright red, Marinette just grins and shoves the chocolate in his face before getting up.

She could almost laugh at how her younger self would react to that. It wasn't as if she didn’t like Adrien, well maybe not in that way anymore, she honestly hadn't put that much thought into it lately. Things just got busy she supposed, Akumas got harder, then she became the guardian, she started her fashion career. Actually her fashion career might be at fault. 

Gabriel had started lending Adrien to model for her more and more. The man stepping further and further back from the fashion world, or the world in general, over the years for whatever the reason. At first she had been a blushing mess around Adrien, not directing him properly and making her work suffer for it. Overtime she had learnt how to handle it, getting less flustered every time they worked together. Now that she thought about it, when she had revealed her identity as MDC Adrien didn’t seem surprised; maybe her work attitude had bled into her regular life well before then.

Marinette is washing the chocolate off when a knock sounds at the door. Neither feel like walking to it so shout out ‘come in’.  _ That _ turned out to be a mistake as Lila bursts into the room. How were they supposed to know Lila would actually knock?!

“Marinette you slut!” Lila all but screeches.

“Lila, you don’t have an audience and neither of us believe you,” Marinette comes out of the bathroom, already bored of the conversation she really needed to go, Lila and Marinette both.

“Well just wait, tomorrow the whole class is going to know what you did,” Lila gets up in her face, so close she can smell her perfume.

No not Lila's perfume  _ her  _ perfume.

“Right, sorry to say but there’s worse rumours than sleeping with a supermodel,” Marinette tries to edge her way around Lila, good excuse as any to dip out for patrol.

“Not if I say you forced him,” Lila looks way to self satisfied for what she is implying

_ I think the fuck not _

“Nah,” Adrien shrugs, getting Lila’s ire turned on him, a noble sacrifice indeed.

“Nah?” Lila looks livid, “What do you mean  _ Nah _ !”

“I’d just say I wanted to,” Adrien stays calm with Lila's face inches from him, Marinette gives him the thumbs up as she edges closer to the door, Adrien nods back.

She loved this version of the high road

“After all Marinette's super pretty and talented,” Adrien gushes, Marinette grins at the face Lila must be making, “Honestly your lie is so unbelievable, why would she ever go for someone like me?”

Marinette closes the door on Lila’s cursing response, saying a quick word of praise for Adrien's bravery and sacrifice. 

_ At least he gets to see Lila’s reaction when she realises I’m gone _

Marinette uses a back door of the hotel to get to the street, not wanting the staff to stop her and warn about the dangers. She skips along looking for a good place to change. The city was actually kind of beautiful at night, she feels drawn to it in a strange way.

“Marinette!” Tikki looks out from her scarf, “You forgot the Miracle box,”

“Shoot!” She looks back to the hotel, a few blocks away from it by now, “It’ll be fine Tikki I leave it at home all the time,”

“You’re not at home right now,” Tikki looks worried, those are her friends after all, “It’s a guardians duty-”

Marinette tries not to groan, she really does.

“I know Tikki, I know,” She looks over the buildings surrounding her, feeling a deep itch to see Gotham from the rooftops “But can’t I just be myself for once, not the guardian?”

“You are the guardian,” Tikki insists, before sighing, “Which means you can make your own decisions regarding the miracle box,”

“Thank you Tikki,” She hugs the little Kwami, “I promise to be back super quick, I just have to stop one bad guy, an eye witness account of Starling so I don’t just appear randomly, I won’t even need to go on patrol again after this,”

“Alright Marinette, I trust you,” Tikki nuzzles her cheek, easing Marinette's conscience.

With that she ducks out of sight to get changed. Her costume is pretty simple really. All she had to do was pull her infinity scarf up, discrete holes allowing her to see. She turns her skirt inside out to a black side, with white, purple, and blue detailing to stick to her Starling namesake. The skirt pulls over her shoulders, a zip down the middle allowing her more movement, and a zip to form a secret hood.

Ready to go she climbs up to the roof, super strength and speed making roof hopping easier. She supposed if someone looked too hard they would be able to piece together pieces of her costume but her ‘cape’ hides the detailing of her shirt. Besides if she has her way she won’t have to use this identity ever again, but she rarely has her way.

About ten minutes into her search through Gotham she spots a broken window. Not notable except that the lights are on. She lowers herself onto the fire escape and sure enough someone is being held at gunpoint.

“Excuse me,” Both people jump, spinning to look at Starling casual sitting on the broken glass on the window sill, “You seem to have a very rude house guest on your hands,”

“Who the hell are you!?” The burglar turns their gun on her.

“Just a stray passing through,” She gives a bright smile, and a very Chat like bow, “Starling at your service… milady,”

_ If I’m going Chat I might as go full Chat Noir, hope he doesn't file a lawsuit against me _

“Ummm,” The woman looks very confused, but not as confused as the burglar.

“Would you like me to remove him from your home?” 

“Ah… yes?” 

With another smile Starling makes her move. In the split second it takes the burglar to register her offer she's standing in front of him. The gun moves a second too late as she ceases his arm, her strength being as good as handcuffs. She hits a pressure point her Aunt taught her to make him drop the gun, kicking it away. Pinning the man's arm behind his back she spins him around, zip tying his hands.

“What the fuck!!” 

“That’s no kind of language,” Starling reprimands, pushing him towards the window, “Now apologise,”

“What?! No way fuck you!” Starling grins, hooking a bungee cord to his shirt.

“Alright then, bye!” She pushes him out the window.

His screaming doesn't stop even when she watches as he bounces back up, dangling out the window. She grins.

_ Ladybug would never get away with that _

Tying the other end of the cord to a post, she double checks to make sure everything is secure before turning back to the victim.

“So sorry about the rude intrusion milady,” She bows again, in jest, “Have you contacted the police?”

“Yeah… what are you?”

“A Starling bird,” Starling spins, showing off her cape, the patterning placed to resemble wings, “I though the name would be a dead give away,”

“Yeah, but  _ what _ are you? A Bat? Vigilante?”

“Vigilante yes, Bat not so much,” Starling can see as she looks more cautious after that, “Just happened to be passing through Gotham when I saw you in need of assistance,”

“Right... ok then...” She sits down, letting herself slump over the couch, “Ugh, this has been a terrible day,”

“How so?” Starling eyes up the kitchen, “Besides from mister bungee jump out there,”

“I was almost out of work this afternoon when a new rumour about the Wayne's blew up,” Starling nods along, turning the oven on and picking out ingredients.

“I work in the PR department at Wayne tower, do you have any idea how hard that is?!” Starling shakes her head finding a bowl but no measuring cups, she could just estimate.

“They have new bruises everyday,” Starling does look up to that, very concerned, “Don’t worry it’s not abuse or anything, they really are just dumbasses,”

Starling snickers a little bit at that, pouring in ingredients like second nature.

“I once asked mister Drake why he had a giant bruise on his forehead, he told me he passed out at his desk and just slammed into it!” Starling does laugh at that one, “Like?! How am I supposed to tell people that without sullying the Wayne name?”

“I think its funny,” She did clearly not agree, Starling changes the subject as she starts mixing “What was the problem today?”

“Nothin much really someone took pictures of mister Drake talking and giving a ride to some girl with black hair and blue eyes, and now everyone thinks she’s a Wayne,”

“That’s all it takes?” She starts placing the cookie dough on the baking tray, “Maybe I should apply?”

“Nah, you’d sooner be Batman's kid than Bruce Wayne's,” She cracks the first smile Starling has seen so far, “He’s got the same amount of kids, if not more,”

“Maybe they should share custody?” Starling puts the cookies in the oven, “Double the number each,”

“Yeah, how about no?” She smiles more, which is good, “I can’t imagine having to explain away the bruises the Bat kids get,”

Starling smiles, the sound of sirens now drawing close.

“I guess that's my cue to leave Milady,” Starling jumps up onto the window sill, the burglar still shouting below, “Take the cookies out in fifteen minutes,”

“Hey,” Starling looks back, “Thank you,”

“No problem,” Starling sends a dazzling smile, “Good night, Milady,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may ask me why Chloe and Kagami are jokingly flirting, My friend and I do it and its fun and I thought they would be the type, so I wrote it, I am a very simple creature. And I'm sure these jokes will lead to nothing more :) :) :)
> 
> Marinette's outfity thing here for anyone thats interested:  
> https://thr-333.tumblr.com/post/624410698741628928/there-you-go-another-vigilante-transformation


	3. Chapter 3

_ It’s official, I hate Adrien _

Marinette groans, having been practically dragged out of bed for breakfast. Adrien was wisely backed up as far as he could in the elevator. She yawns, making it loud as possible and looking Adrien right in the eye.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have stayed out so late,” Tikki giggles, hidden in her scarf.

Yeah it turns out that ‘just need to help out one person’ turned into a it is now 3am and I am halfway across the city beating up a gang.

“At least the box was safe,” Marinette whispers back, she had crashed in Adrien's room, no matter how mad Lila would be, or because of it who knows.

And indeed Lila was mad. The second they step foot into the hotel restaurant the entire class turns to stare at them. Crowded around a smug looking Lila with tears rolling down her cheeks. Marinette just turns a sharp left to the coffee. It isn’t until she has downed half a cup and refilled it that she tries to look for her friends.

Chloe looks just as dead as her, so she sits next to her. Let the morning people talk, they were ready to pass out together.

“Kagami?”

“Yep, Adrien?”

“Yep,”

“Morning people,” They both sneer.

“Were you planning on sleeping all morning?” Kagami asks, eating breakfast like a normal person, what a jerk.

“Were you planning on watching me all morning?” Chloe half heartedly retorts.

“You are adorable when you’re sleeping,” 

“Fuck you, I’m adorable all the time,”

“Chlo, language, please,” Marinette implores, nursing her giant cup.

“Shut up Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe snaps, face planting back into the table.

“She’s not that cute actually,” Kagami whispers to Adrien, “Wore a face mask she got green all over the bed,”

“I’ll get green all over you,” Chloe mumbles absentmindedly.

"Marinette,"

"Ah the storm is coming,took them long enough" She takes a gulp of burning coffee, "Yes Alya?"

"You cant just say that to a person," Alya tries to explain, as if talking down to a child, "Lila was up all night crying,"

"She probably just put on a recording and went soundly to sleep," Chloe scoffs, sleepily looking up from the table.

"I was with her all night!" Alya turns to Chloe, seething rage coming to the surface.

"Thats some impressive endurance," Marinette mutters, downing more coffee.

"You think she's been practicing?" Chloe smirks.

"This isn't-"

"Make sure she get's plenty of water," Marinette turns away, hoping the conversation would be over.

"Marinette!" Alya looks down at her the way Marinette often looks at her, the look at a dear friend who changed, "Can't you see you're hurting Lila?"

"Can't you see she's hurting me?" She covers that honestly by gulping down more coffee, she has not had enough for this conversation.

"You used to be so nice Marinette," Alya dodges the question, pointing to Chloe and Kagami instead, "Then you started spending time with these two, and, and you changed!"

"Believe what you want Alya," Marinette motions for her friends to stay calm, "But they stand by me when no one else will, especially you,"

"Thats because!- Marinette if you had just gotten to know Lila instead of being jealous this would have never happened," Alya looks down at her sadly, Marinette was sure Paris would have been up in flames somehow if she had ever trusted Lila, "If you just didn't spend time around these bullies everything could be the same, you wouldn't have become a bully too,"

"So what?" She spits bitterly, looking over at the table watching them, Lila looking disgruntled it wasn't an all out fight, "If I got up and joined that table right now, would everything go back to the way it was?"

"... No,"

Marinette’s pocket buzzes in a familiar sequence. Akuma alert.

"Ok then, not much point in arguing about it, I'm going to stay with my friends, the ones I can actually trust," Marinette quickly shuts down Alya's protest, "Now go get Lila some water,"

Alya walks off back to the table, everyone crowding around her. Marinette waits for the door to be clear, she has to leave before Alya finishes or the whole class will be breathing down her neck.

“Forgot something in my room,” Marinette slings on her back pack, “Be back soon,”

She was not back soon, she was not back soon at all. Luckily she should only be three minutes late for the bus-and nope they left, great. She’ll just have to catch up with the tour later.

_ Well, I had stuff to do anyways _

She talks with the receptionist; her assistant should have sent her a prepared motorcycle to the hotel the day before. It’s a quick drive to the location she had selected specifically to be close to the hotel.

She puts on a simple domino mask before entering the building, she didn’t want anyone to leak her identity after all. Walking in she’s glad to see everything is not in disarray.

“MDC,” Her assistant, Liam walks up to her.

Liam was someone she met through Penny. He’s older than her and also acted as her guardian on most of her trips as MDC. He does know her civilian identity, which she trusted him completely to keep. She likes him because-

“Is that mine?” She snatches the cup of coffee as he passes it to her.

“Figured you needed it,” Liam smiles, wincing as she downs the burning liquid, it's fine she has a strong healing factor, “You said your bag was stolen? This should replace it, it’s most of what you had plus more,”

He rolls forward a pre packed suitcase.

“I would die without,” Marinette says in all seriousness, “So what's the damage?”

“No major problems so far, the security we hired is enough to scare away the smaller thugs,” Liam nods to some security personnel guarding each door, “They won't be enough if any super villains try to attack the actual show,”

“Mm, give them instructions on the night of the show they are only allowed to intercept small time, anything bigger they are not allowed to engage,” Marinette studies the room, there's great places to hide, friend or foe, “If they see anything they are simply to report it directly to me,”

“They can’t engage?” Liam looks around, trying to see what she is.

“They won't be able to stop them anyway, and there is no reason for them to die,”

“If you say so,” Liam leads her through the room where lights are being set up and walls are being painted, “So what's the plan if we do get attacked?”

“I’m sure Batman is going to have his eye on any big events,” Marinette approves of the color of the back wall, it looking even better in person, “Besides I’m planning on trying to intercept before any violence,”

“In other words you're going to make my job a lot more stressful,” Liam sighs, making a note or rather on his tablet.

“Not if I can help it,”

“You can’t,” Liam sighs again at her grin, “Didn’t you have a tour with your class today?”

“They left me,” Liam seems equally unsurprised, “But I should probably head for Wayne tower anyway,”

“Don’t get into trouble,”

“I never get into trouble,” Marinette smirks from the door, “Trouble drags me into it kicking and screaming,”

“More like keen and skipping,” Liam closes the door in her face.

Marinette strolls into the Wayne tower an hour late with Starbucks, she sees is her class, being a nuisance arguing with a tour guide.

“You cannot just leave a student alone in Gotham,” The tour guide all but yells at Madame Bustier.

“Marinette is very responsible, she can handle herself,” Madame Bustier more defends herself than Marinette.

“I don’t care how  _ responsible _ your student is, that won't stop them from getting shot!” This time he does yell, “You need to go back and pray to god she’s alright and hasn't gotten lost for some murder to find!”

_ Alright time to break the tension _

“Hey, what did I miss?” Marinette asks casually, Already sipping at her straw when all eyes turn to her.

“Marinette! How did you get here?” Madame bustier demands.

“I-”

“I think you mean ‘are you alright, I’m so sorry for leaving you behind,” The tour guide glowers, apparently threatening enough that Madame Bustier actually repeats him.

“I’m fine, I borrowed a bike from my friend in Gotham,”

“You don’t have a licence in Gotham,” Lila sneers triumphantly.

_ Oh look who actually did some research, how much digging did you do when I learnt how to ride a motorcycle _

“I didn’t say it was a motorcycle,” That shut’s Lila up, “But yeah it is a motorcycle,

_ Worth it for that face _

“Also I got my licence approved in America before I came,”

_ So worth that face _

Lila opens her mouth, better than the flood gates, when the tour guide interrupts.

“Now that everyone is here,” He sends a smile to Marinette and a glare to Madame Bustier somehow at the same time, she gets the tinglily feeling of miraculous holder, or maybe its just the caffeine, “We can start, my name is Dick I will be your tour guide today.

They follow Dick through the tour Marinette's group right behind Dick. She scribbled designs and took notes as he talked, asking her own questions. This got her dubbed Dicks favourite, and easy title to gain as the rest of the class lagged behind. Most were listening to Lila, only Max and Alix were straining to hear Dick over the chatter. Marinette would occasionally pick up a mention of the Wayne's and knew it wasn't related to the tour. She'd have to guess Lila was lying about either dating someone or saving their life, or because it's Lila probably both. A gutsy move in the Wayne tower she had to admit. Marinette could tell Dick was listening and would probably have that rumour make it back to the Wayne's themselves. Would the wrath of some of the richest and most powerful people be enough to stop her? not likely.

They split up for lunch at the cafeteria in the building. She saw the coffee machine and was about to make a bee line to it when Kagami pulled her back to eat some 'real food' whatever that is. She makes a break for it after eating the so called 'real food', right before the tour was about to restart. She reaches it as a familiar figure is also waiting.

"Hi Tim," She greets, getting him to actually jump, "You work here?"

"Hi! um-yeah," He looks over to her, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" She takes the biggest travel cup they have available.

"Sn-nothing," Tim still looks uneasy, then his eyes lock onto the cup, "tired?"

"Was up till three am last night, plus jet lag?" She yawns, "Yeah I'm tired,"

"Then you'll want to put that cup back,"

"Hm why?"

he gets her answer when Tim ducks down, opening a hidden cupboard full of travel cups at least twice the size of her current one,

"Tim I love you," She fills up the giant cup, "You're my favourite person in Gotham as of right now,"

"Not Dick?"

"Eh, his puns are lacklustre," She shrugs, Tim spits out his drink, "You know Dick?"

"Yep, give him a hard time for me!" Tim calls over his shoulder, walking away.

"You got it!" She hurries in the opposite direction, late for the tour once again.

“Did you get another coffee?” Dick asks as they enter the PR department.

“They were serving them at lunch,” Marinette could almost laugh at how quickly he had begun to fret over her during the tour.

“I know, that was my brothers idea, or rather demand,” Dick sighs, someone else approaching the group to direct the tour.

“Your brother works here?”

“Sure does,”

“But you don’t”

This makes Dick pause, looking down at her as she sips at the coffee.

“What?”

“I mean you don’t work this job at least,” She shrugs, it wasn't hard to figure out.

“Why's that?”

“You seem uncomfortable, your charismatic but still lack the smoothness of a rehearsed tour, plus you seem offended that they are in the back chatting,” Marinette nods towards Lila and her posse, “Regular tour guides would be used to that,”

“You found me out,” Dick chuckles, “I’m just taking over for today,”

“Well I think you picked a bad class to do that for,” She looks over at most her class ignoring the speaker trying to get their attention.

“I think I picked the right one,” Dick says cryptically, then walks off to help herd the class.

“Alright you have to give me the recipe,” Marinette overhears from a nearby desk.

Someone is sitting on it eating a cookie, while the other taps away at her computer.

“Sorry no can do,” She shrugs, “I don’t know it,”

“How can you not know it, you baked them right?” He asks, trying to steal another one and getting his hand slapped away.

“Nope, new vigilante came in, beat up someone robbing my house and baked me cookies,”

“This is Gotham so I believe the first two,” He looks between her and the container, “But cookies?”

“They also gave me free therapy,” She shrugs, before tapping on the container,“And do you really believe I could make these?”

“Touche,” He smirks leaning back on the desk, “So who’s the new guy? With the Batclan?”

“No they said they were just passing through,” She doesn't look up from her computer, focusing intently on the screen, “Names Starling,”

“Never heard of them,”

“Neither, and I tried looking them up,” She sighs, pushing back from the computer in defeat, “Found someone, but it’s not them, actually couldn't find anything on them,”

“Weird,” He gets up from the desk, “Can’t imagine Batman is going to take kindly to a new vigilante running around,”

“Unless he adopts them,”

“That… yeah he probably will,”

"Oh no-CLAIRE" The speaker trying to wrangle her class stops, "We have a problem!"

"Sorry to cut this short," Claire doesn't look sorry at all, "Seems we have important matters to tend to,"

She follows Dick out of the department, ushering her class as she goes. Claire looks over at her like she has two heads, a mixture of impressed and pity, and perhaps a bit of jealously.

They get to go further up the building, to the higher floors. They reach a space that is mostly meeting rooms. He class decide to take advantage of Dick declaring they are completely sound proof, or maybe they took it as a challenge. Marinette is walking past a hall when someone leaning against the wall catches her eye.

“Auntie Selina?!”

They look around, only spotting Marinette seconds before they collide into a hug, she feels the tingling buzz of a true holder.

“Mari!” Selina picks her up and spins her around, no different from when she was five, “Oh, my love it’s so good to see you, when did you arrive in Gotham?”

Marinette watches as her smile morphs into horror.

“Wait, what are you doing in Gotham!?”

“It’s a class trip and- hey where are we going?” Her Auntie grabs her arm pulling her down the hall.

“Marinette!” Dick calls, walking around the corner, Selina makes a sharp turn down another corridor, “Wait!”

Selina is two steps away from running as she pulls Marinette through the maze of hallways.

“Auntie where are we going?”

“Down here,” She opens the door leading to a staircase, too narrow to be a fire exit.

“That’s not really what I was asking,”

Selina inputs a key code, the door swinging open as she is pulled into the room.

“Wait!” She gets pulled through another door just as quick “Was that wall full of weapons?”

“Just a picture sweetie,” She says sweetly, “Down these stairs,”

“Aunt Selina what are we running from?” They are running now, floor after floor.

“We’re not running from anything sweetie,” Selina speeds up, “I just wanted to show you a cool spot in Gotham,”

“Right,” Marinette raises an eyebrow, “I was actually with the class so maybe we could go later?”

“It closes in five minutes,”

“Like you wouldn’t just break in if we were going somewhere,”

“I promise I will take you somewhere nice,” She smiles back at Marinette, they reach the end of the stairs, coming to a garage of sorts, “If you promise to hurry up,”

“Sure-” She does a double take, of the room, “Hold up are those costumes?”

“Collectors stuff, you know,” They are surrounded by bat themed... everything, “Rich people,”

“Right and how do you know this?”

“I-” She hesitates, eyes drifting, “Hey look, the exit!”

They all out sprint towards the exit. Selina reaches out to open the door a second after it swings open.

“Selina,” The man smiles at Selina as she runs into him.

“Hey Bruce,” Selina jumps back, trying to hide Marinette behind her.

“Where are you going?” Bruce looks behind her at Marinette, who gives a little wave.

“Out! Got to hurry!” She grabs Marinette's arm again, trying to pull her around Bruce.

“Is something wrong?” Bruce grabs Selina's shoulders to keep her still and looking at him.

“Nope nothings wrong,” She wriggles out of his grasp, trying again to pull Marinette away.

“Ok then,” Bruce still looks worried but turns to Marinette instead, “Hello I’m Bruce Wayne, Selina finance,”

“YOU’RE HER WHAT!?”

“Snitch,” He Auntie spits out venomously.

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Marinette asks her with the biggest grin.

“Surprise,” Selina gives half heated jazz hands.

“Wait! Whens the wedding? Do You have a dress? I’ll make one!” She deicides, brining out her sketchbook, drawing different designs, “What's the theme? Never mind tell me on the way to the fabric store, I’ll sketch up some designs,”

“Darling, please-” Selina is now getting pulled along.

“Oh! I’ll call Papa! I’m sure he’ll want to make your cake! We have to hurry, come on lets go!” They're already out the door, Marinette waves turning back to Bruce, “Nice meeting you!”

“What just happened?” Bruce asks Dick as he runs up next to him.

“She kidnapped one of the students on tour,” 

“Who is now making her wedding dress,” Bruce nods, not understanding anything

“Did I miss something?”

_ I think we all did _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try and write the class more 'realistically' instead of having them foam at the mouth at Lilas every command


	4. Chapter 4

“It wasn't just me right?” Marinette asks her Kwamis, “Aunt Selina was acting really strange,”

“She dragged you through secret tunnels in one of the most prevalent companies in the world,” Kaalki deadpans, as she hangs something up in the wardrobe, “Everything was strange,”

“Yeah, I’m not really one to judge,” Marinette says, to the god that can fit in her pocket, “Done,”

She straightens out the portable house she had made for Tikki and Kaalki. It was made out of fabric with just a few pieces of cardboard for better support. It had bedrooms, living rooms, even a little kitchen. It was quite like the ‘doll house’ she has for them back home. She had made a replica of that one for Tikki to bring into the miracle box as a gift for the other Kwamis.

“Oh the others would love this!” Tikki squeaks, flying around inside, Marinette can see her through the little cut out windows.

“Well I can’t hold all of you,” Marinette laughs, falling back on her bed, “I guess I should get some sleep,”

“You aren’t going out for patrol?”

“I thought that was a one time thing?”

“But you had so much fun,” Tikki looks at her with thos big round eyes, “You should go again Marinette,”

“You know Tikki I was actually about to make a responsible decision and go to bed early,” Marinette sighs, getting back up, “But you ruined it,”

“It’s midnight and we both know that you would just keep designing dresses,” Kaalki pushes away one of the many wads of paper littering her bed and room.

“Touche,” Marinette pulls over her mask, “What about the miracle box?”

“It’s your choice Marinette,” Tikki assures, her smile telling Marinette there would be no hard feelings either way.

“Well it was safe last night, Hawk Moth isn't around to try and steal it,” She puts on her cape, “And it would be pretty bad if it got damaged during a fight,”

“So you’ve made your choice?”

“Yeah,”

Starling finishes zip tying the crooks hands when she feels eyes fall to her. She doesn't directly look around, instead stretching and yawning to survey her surroundings. Above. A flash of color, yellow, Robin.

Instead of going back up to the roof as planned she turns and walks out the alley into the street. The victim of the mugging is there waiting and she smiles brightly, letting them relax. When the police arrive she slips away, having no illusions of Robin, or whoever else is watching, actually losing sight of her.

Obviously they wanted her alone for whatever reason. That just means she has to stick to populated areas. Luckily she is in a seedier part of town but not enough that people are too cautious of roaming the streets. There's a few drunk people around, she’d have to find denser crowds if she wants to give them the slip.

She sees an older woman struggling with her bags, full of fresh produce.

“Hello,” She steps out of the shadows, “Would you-whoa!”

She backs up from the gun that is pointed right at her head.

“Tell your boss to fuck off,” The woman scowls

“Sorry, but I don’t have a boss, Milady,” She smiles kindly, “But I can leave if you want, just thought I’d offer to help with the bags,”

“You a bat?” She raises and eyebrow looking over Starling.

“No Milady,” She can dodge a bullet right?

“Good guy?” The gun inches closer.

“Good enough to not get shot, I hope,” Starling smiles a crooked grin.

“Eh, you would have tried to disarm me if you were a threat,” She puts the gun into her cardigan pocket decorated with embroidered cats.

“Try?” Starling picks up the dropped bags.

“And fail,” She nods, taking the bags from her.

“I’m starting to think I need your help more than you need mine,” Starling chuckles, rubbing her neck.

“Well you can still carry all of this,” She passes the bags back.

“Is there a market at this hour or something?” Starling asks, following after her leaving enough distance.

“Well you see dear late at night is actually when it’s safest,”

“Oh I see,” Starling nods along, scanning the rooftops, “Bats,”

“And you can sell nasty looking fruit in bad lighting,” The older woman cracks a grin, Starling mirroring her.

“I guess that's true,”

“Plus also works as a front for drugs,” Starling chokes out a laugh.

“And you would know,”

“Of course, your now an accessory to crime my dear,” There's a sparkle in her eye and Starling can’t help but laugh.

“I never seem to be able to stay out of trouble,” Starling sighs dramatically, sagging to the side.

“That's because you wander Gotham's streets in a costume my dear,” She says kindly, then turns a shrewd eye to her, “Just who are you?”

“Starling, nice to meet your acquaintance,” Starling bows, easily managing even with the bags.

“You’re not from around here are you dear?” The lady raises her brow.

“Am I that obvious,” Starling chuckles, a skip in her step.

“Cheerfulness is a dead give away,” Starling nods along to the advice? “You’re either from out of town or crazy,”

“I’ll pick out of town then,” Starling tilts her head to the side, “Tho I can’t guarantee the second one,”

“Batman is not hospitable to rouges my dear,” She ignores Starlings hopefully-a-joke.

“No kidding,” Starling mutters, glancing back up to the rooftops, she was definitely still being watched.

“... Well if you wanted to help more old ladies with their groceries tonight just head back the way we came go straight and take the first right,” She stops in front of a door holding her hand out to take the bags back.

“Thank you,” Starling smiles, giving another bow, “I think I will,”

“Stay out of trouble my dear,” The woman calls as Starling heads down the street.

“Sorry!” Starling calls over her shoulder, “I’m a really bad listener! Have a good night!”

She sees the older lady shake her head before disappearing into the building. Taking her advice Starling walks towards the markets.  Those watching don’t approach her on the way to the market. Either they don’t know she’s aware of them or are confident enough that they can keep track of her. She’ll have to check for bugs regardless.

She reaches the market, weaving in between people. She waits for the perfect moment where she's sure she’ll be in a blind spot. The people milling around watch her curiously and cautiously, a high chance she's a villain a higher chance she's a vigilante. This unfortunately means people give her some personal space, not ideal for hiding.

It’s when a group of tall built men walk past her she sees her opportunity. She darts behind them, none backing off from her, a brief glance or two then just ignore her, part of some gang or rather. In a fluid motion Marinette pulls off her cape and scarf with one hand, flipping the skirt inside out to hide the distinct patterning. With her other hand she brings her bun down into a ponytail, being able to just pull it out.

She must of lost them for a second so she quickly but discreetly leaves the spot, not letting them connect her build to Starling. Now that she's out of costume she is able to hide in crowds. She dips behind some people pulling on her skirt quickly and zipping it up, she then unzips the hood to make it look like a pattern against her skirt. With the scarf in place around her neck turned to the pink side and a pair of glasses, she is sure she looks to the world like a different person.

The next hurtle are the bugs. They probably can’t track her in the market if she stays close to others. There's one on her skirt, shoe, elbow, and belt. She drops them off in any crates that are full of white powder that is certainly not flower. Might as well send them after something useful.

When she’s sure that she’s untraceable she heads back to the hotel a spring in her step. She does indeed run into someone on her way home that needs help with some groceries. If Marinette does indeed notice something suspicious in their bag no one needs to see her slip in the number of some people that can help out.

  
  


“Tikki! That was so great!” “My costume worked perfectly! They didn’t even see it coming!”

“Great job Marinette!” Tikki cheers, flying out of her pockets as they enter her room.

“I wonder what they wanted,” Kaalki asks, as she settles on the bed.

“They were probably going to be like,” Marinette brings her fingers up to make 'bat ears', “Get out of the city Starling' or 'don't stand on that gargoyle its _my_ brooding gargoyle,”

“Probably shouldn’t have wrote ‘Starling was here’ on it,” Tikki sighs, more of a piece of advice than a lecture.

“Well I wanted to write ‘dibs’ on it, sooo,” Marinette falls back on her bed, lowering her voice so Adrien sleeping next door wont wake up.

“At least you’re having fun,” Tikki giggles.

“I did, but I need a sleep in,” Marinette snuggles further into the bed.

Tikki flys off over the edge of the bed. Probably to get her little sleeping bag or something.

“Marinette!”

"What?!" She darts to Tikki's side, to see an empty backpack. An empty backpack where the Miracle box should be.

“Where's the Miracle box!”

_ Fuck _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_o


	5. Chapter 5

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Chloe yells at her, Marinette pops her head up through the trash, “Just what do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m looking for something Chlo,” Marinette tries not to betray the panic in her voice.

“You did not ditch us today to search the trash!” Chloe practically screeches, stomping her foot.

“Chloe! I just really, really need to find this ok?!” Chloe actually recoils at Marinette snapping at her, guilt claws at her, adding more scratches to her conscience, “Sorry, I’m just stressed,”

“You need to relax Mari,” Chloe sighs, she cant, she cant! She cant! “I will only forgive you if you come upstairs and have a shower _ right now _ ,”

Marinette glances to Tikki, who nods. They’ve searched the trash here three times over, the Miracle box isn’t here. She lets Chloe lead her upstairs, the ground feels like it's swaying under her feet. The pressure like she’s about to vomit has persisted for hours.

“I will be standing right here, so don’t even think about leaving before you are rid of that smell,” Chloe pushes her into the bathroom.

“Tikki what am I supposed to do,” Marinette curls into herself, as soon as the door closes “I looked everywhere, it-it’s  _ gone _ ,”

“It’s alright Marinette I’m sure you’ll find it, you just need to think things through,” Tikki pats her arm, not blaming her even once, making everything  _ so _ much worse.

“Exactly, so chin up,” Kaalki commands, Marinette listens looking at the hovering Kwami with swimming vision, “Now make a theory and we’ll work from there,”

“Only Adrien was in the apartment but he didn’t take it,” Marinette works through her thoughts, “I know he wouldn't have,”

“Good,”

“He was gone for two hours talking with Chloe and Kagami,”

“Exactly,”

“So someone stole it during that time,” Marinette had already concluded that but it was nice to lay it all out, “I thought it was Lila, but she would have just thrown it out,”

“Or,”

“Or kept it,” Marinette gets the picture, formulating a plan, “I have to search her room, as Starling they can get away with it,”

“Good I’ll transport you in there,” Kaalki nods, dipping into her bag to get a sugar cube, “Now change,”

Marinette listens and within minutes they are in Lila's room. The shower running back in Chloe's room. Starling pokes around the room, searching under the bed and in the closet. She spreads out to the whole apartment since Lila isn’t sharing with anyone. 

She is opening the oven when the door opens. She freezes, coming eye to eye with Lila. In a split second Starling darts into the bathroom.

“Come out of there!” Lila bangs on the door, “Who are you! I’m calling the police!”

Marinette doesn't give her the chance, teleporting out of the bathroom.

Chloe fights to make her come to dinner that night. Marinette doesn't have the strength to argue and so is dragged along, glaring at Lila from across the table. Lila just looks smugly back, she has to know where the Miracle box is, she just has to.

“Is that the new Wayne?” Marinette hears someone across the restaurant whisper.

_ Wonder who they’re talking about _

“The one with the pink scarf?” 

_ Oh _

“Take a picture!”

If Marinette could summon the energy she would go over and ask what they meant. Or tell them they had the wrong person. Instead she just hides her face in her arms, lying on the table.

“Head off the table,” Madame Bustier chides, Marinette listens, but doesnt bother answering.

“Oh Marinette,” Lila’s voice is so grating she is ready to send her head through the table, “You look just terrible, what happened?”

_ You _

“Are you ok Marinette,” Rose asks, she was actually nice to Marinette either unaware of the divide or not caring, “Do you want to go back?”

Marinette supposes Lila never had to lie about her to Rose. As she was already running around after Lila trying to make sure she was comfortable, Marinette just fell by the wayside. Either way Marinette can see that changing in the near future with how livid Lila looks that Marinette got the slightest bit of positive attention.

“I know jetlag can be bad, with all my travels,”  _ Could you get to the part where you antagonise me already? _ “But don’t you think you’re being a bit dramatic?

“Sure Lila,” Marinette sighs, actually getting a few shocked gasps from the class.

They all probably thought that if Lila said the sky was blue Marinette would disagree. Well she would probably double check. Plus the sky is black at night. And multicoloured during sunrise and sunset. You know what? Screw it, Marinette would not trust Lila if she said the sky is blue.

“So Lila,” Alya speaks up, “ What's the worst jet lag you’ve ever had?”

“Well..”

Marinette doesn’t bother listening. She does get the side eye from Alya.

_ This doesn't mean I like you _

_ Feelings mutual buddy _

However it does allow her to lean against Kagami for the rest of the night and doze off. Marinette doesn't pay anymore attention to Lila’s lies the rest of the night until it comes to getting back to the hotel. They are all piling into taxis when Lila weasels her way into getting her own. Covertly Marinette slides a hundred to the driver and sends them to a less than savoury part of town. Now it’s just up to Starling to keep up.

Luckily for her Lila decides to be an idiot, and actually gets out of the car. So Starling drops in front of her when the taxi drives off.

“You!” Lila backs up into the alley,  _ really _ ?

“You stole something,” Starling stalks forward, appearing every bit of threatening as a sleep deprived guardian of the miraculous can be, which is pretty fucken scary when the Miracle box is on the line, “Where is it!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Lila tears up.

“Do  _ not lie to me _ ,” Starling punctuates the threat by bending a discarded metal pipe in half.

Lila squeaks, as she backs up against the wall, Starling cages her in.

“WHERE IS IT!”

The absolute terror on Lila’s face is so gratifying for a moment. Then a cold terror runs down Marinette as Lila smiles. The same smile that promises to ruin her life every day.

“Help!” Lila cries, her voice quavering in a poor imitation of the actual fear she just saw, “Please anyone!”

Anyone turns out to be the hand on her shoulder that rips Starling back. They go to grab her arm but she flips out of their grasp, getting enough distance to come face to face with  _ The  _ Batman!

Before she can even think about formulating a response Batman lashes out, going straight for her gut. Starling side steps, twisting around to stand in Batman’s blind spot, making him turn to see her.

“Why are you attacking a civilian?” He demands, a knife she dodges barely grazing her cheek.

“She stole something,” Marinette drops down as he swings a punch at her head.

“That’s not true!” Lila cries, huddled up against the wall, “They broke into my hotel room today! And then they attacked me! They’re trying to kidnap me!”

“She’s lying!” Apparently that’s not convincing enough as she dodges a kick, having to roll away, thankfully towards the exit.

She tries to make a run for it, getting halfway up the fire escape of the next building when a Batarang pins her cape down. She tears it out, throwing it back at the shadow who hangs in midair.

_ Wow that is not aerodynamic at all _

She watches as it tapers off to the side, falling to the ground. Batman swings onto the staircase of the fire escape. She dodges, she slips on a stair, losing her balance. Batman aims a punch for her sternum she has no choice but to block. It  _ hurts _ getting an armoured glove full impact onto her relatively light arm guards. In her defense she never prepared to fight The Batman.

He seems to be taken aback that she is able to block his punch, or is re-planning. She takes the opportunity to use her bit of super strength to push him off the fire escape, double checking he still has his grappling hook. He falls down as she bolts up the stairs. By the time she reaches the top he is already on the roof

She has no weapons to defend herself against another Batarang. She can’t slip away like she did last time so has no choice but to dodge. 

“I don’t want to fight you!” She yells, rolling out of the way of another Batarang.

“I’m sure you don’t,” 

“Not like that!” There's no reasoning with him then, he made up his mind and is going to beat her before asking any questions, “You know what never mind!”

She sprints to the edge of the building. He doesn’t particularly try to stop her, after all he thinks she has no escape route. Which means he was not expecting her to jump right off the building. 

“Kaalki, Full gallop,” She says quietly to her Kwami, putting on her glasses.

She transforms, opening a portal inches from the ground, she lands in her hotel bedroom. Dropping the transformation, she collapses onto the bed. She pants lungs burning, soon she realises she hasn't been taking any air.

What does she have to be stressed about? So she lost the Miracle box, an ancient treasure able to harness the gods? So it was all her fault for shirking off her duties for fun. So it was all her fault that she technically attacked a civilian without any proof. So it was her fault Batman attacked her and she’s probably a criminal now. So what?

She chokes around words, apologies to her Kwamis, to Master Fu, to everyone she has failed today. Instead her vision blurs and she has to take gasping breaths, shuddering in the warm room. She curls up on top of the blankets tucked in too tight to provide her with comfort. Too perfect, too well done, everything she isn’t.

Tikki nuzzles into her cheek, Marinette shudders out a breath, curling more into herself. Kaalki comes to rest near her heart. The magical thrum of the Kwami calming her heart beat. There are no words. There don’t need to be. There’s no one here to send Akuma after them. For once Marinette can cry, let her emotions run rampant. Then she’ll harness everything she has into protecting the Miracle box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you are so emotionally broken you envy blankets, nope can’t relate


	6. Chapter 6

“Did you find what you were looking for Marinette?” Kagami asks oh so foolishly.

“Kagami look into my eyes and ask me that again,” Marinette dares, her eyes red rimmed with bags underneath bigger than Chloe's luggage.

“... You found your glasses?” 

“Never mind,” She sighs, finishing the rest of her coffee, “At least that one isn't missing,”

“I thought you only wore them as M-you-know-who,” Chloe whispers, a purposeful look towards Lila’s posse leading the way to the bus.

“Just wanted to try them out without a mask,” She brushes off easily, she needed to be able to transport back to Paris at any time after all.

“Oh it was just terrible!” Lila cries, capturing the attention of everyone surrounding her.

“Did she finally hear a recording of herself?” Chloe scoffs, making Adrien shush her and Marinette crack a smile.

“This _Starling_ kidnapped and tortured me for information,” 

_ If only I had _

“Luckily Batman was there to save me, but I knew he would be,” Lila croons, the class fretting over her all the while, “He was probably searching furiously the second I didn’t return his call,”

“When did she get Batman’s phone number?” Chloe whispers to her.

“No idea, think she’d give it to me?” Marinette smirks.

“Oh sure I bet it's 3825968,” Chloe laughs at her own joke. 

Marinette doesn't get it but Kagami starts laughing, so she moves to stand next to Adrien while they share a moment.

“Any idea?”

“Not really,”

They reach the door going through it to find Gotham in the nice peaceful state it's always been.

Just kidding, lights start flashing in their faces and everyone around them is yelling. Lila of course tries to take this opportunity to get attention. To Marinette's great delight they push right past her, and to her horror opt to shove a million microphones in her face.

“Miss Wayne were you adopted?!”

“Yes but-” the cameras start flashing and the yelling increases tenfold.

“When?! How long ago!?!”

“A baby I guess?” She hadn't known her birth parents after all.

“How have you stay'n out of the public's eye for so long?”

_ By not being like Lila for one _

“Mari I don’t think you’re talking about the same thing,”

“Yeah thanks, I’m getting that Adrien,”

“Adrien Agreste? Are you two dating?!”

“Great,” She ignores them, instead whispering to Adrien, “From now on Buttercup will be your codename,”

“Cool,” He leans in to whisper in her ear, “But I don’t think that’s helping things,”

It’s at this point the cameras are going crazy taking a million pictures of the two whispering in each others ear, while Kagami and Chloe try to push them all back. The class follow behind just as confused. Madame Bustier is trying to reason with the crowd,  _ trying to _ . They reach the curb, fighting not to be pushed onto the road by the crowd. A limousine pulls up and for a wonderful second Marinette thinks Liam has come to save her, the wonderful manager he is. Instead Alfred steps out, surprising to say the least. He ushers her inside and tells the rest of the class the bus will be through momentarily. Marinette slides into the car right next to Bruce Wayne… well.

“Hello again, I um…” Marinette thinks back to their last meeting, “I don’t think I actually told you my name,”

“No you didn’t,” Bruce chuckles, “And Selina has been avoiding me ever since,”

“Sorry, well I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng Auntie Selina’s niece,” Marinette shakes his hand, “She didn’t tell me she was engaged,”

“Bruce Wayne, Selina didn’t tell me she had a niece,”

“Yeah, that's a bad habit isn't it?”

“Indeed,” Bruce pauses, both trying to reach for a conversation topic, “So you like fashion?”

She had said she would design her aunts wedding dress. She should probably double check that with the groom, whoops,

“I do I already sketched out some designs,” She takes out her sketchbook which has a good thirty pages dedicated to wedding dresses, “Oh you were probably going to hire a professional designer weren’t you?”

“We were considering MDC,”

“.... I think that’ll work out just fine either way,”

“Hm,” Bruce looks curiously at her as she hides away her sketch book, she would be using those designs either way.

“Anyway!” She changes the topic oh so subtly, “About those reporters…”

“Theres a certain rumour running rampant that you are a Wayne, after someone took a photo of you with my son at the airport,” Bruce explains, switching over to business mode in a heat beat, she could appreciate that, “We’ve been doing our best to contain it, but…”

“At the airport…” She mutters to herself, “Oh! Tim’s your son, that explains Alfred, that must mean Dick is too!... work at Wayne tower, yeah very funny,”

She tries not to roll her eyes at their understatement of the century, wasn't Tim Drake a CEO there?

“Impressive, have you met Damian too?” Bruce asks, a slight smile that would have called Kagami expressive.

“Not yet, but should I invest in a bingo card?”

“Maybe so,” 

They fall into silence Marinette would usually hold polite conversation but her thoughts were in turmoil. Lila didn’t seem to know anything about the miraculous then again her interrogation was cut short by a  _ certain someone _ . However Tikki had advised her against placing all the blame on Lila, she needed to consider other options as well. But who else could it be? she was in Gotham Hawkmoth couldn't reach her… unless he somehow...

“Marinette are you alright?”

Marinette startles look over at Bruce who is blurred by tears. She hadn't even realised she’d been crying.

“I-I’m sorry,” She hiccups trying fruitlessly to wipe away the tears, “I-it just…”

“It’s ok,” Bruce rubs her back comfortingly, but boy did he choose the wrong words.

“IT’S NOT OK!” Marinette yells not looking at anyone in the car, they didn’t matter, nothing else mattered, she had failed and people were going to suffer for it, “I left it behind! It’s all my fault! Now it’s GONE! It’s been stolen and I don’t know where it is!”

“What was stolen?” Bruce presses, getting over the shock of the polite and put together girl melting down into a puddle of sobs.

_ Now I’ve gone and messed up, time for a classic cover story and some half truths _

“A good friend of mine gave me a  _ very _ important jewellery box,” Marinette sighs, wiping the tears away and rebuilding herself, “It was stolen shortly after arriving in Gotham and I’ve been trying to find it,”

“Do you know who stole it?”

“I thought it was one of my classmates,” Marinette frowns, they should have certainly been there by now, “Still do honestly,”

“Which one?”

“Lila probably,” Marinette tries to keep her tone neutral,  _ tries,  _ “Brown hair that looks like sausages,”

Marinette could almost see the words ‘oh fuck’ written across his face.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, we have arrived,” Alfred speaks up for the first time, not leaving her time to puzzle over the reaction, “Your class arrived some time ago,”

“How did that happen?” Marinette frowns, they should have arrived ages ago.

“Alfred must have taken the scenic route,” Bruce shrugs, acting like an innocent party in all this.

“Well then I guess I’ll see you for the wedding,” Marinette tries not to rush out of the car, certain her class or rather Lila would have caused some grief by now.

“I’ll make sure to send the invites to your family personally,” Bruce promises, shaking her hand before she can run off.

“And I’ll make sure Auntie Selina doesn’t destroy them,” Marinette smiles back brightly, she can see the concern for her all over Bruce's face but doesn't have time to reassure him.

Marinette walks into the indoor pool, knowing her luck the class was already inside. They were and the owner was not happy about it.

“First your class was late then you waltz in here late as well?” The manager berates her.

“I’m sorry sir,” Marinette tries to seem more sincere but her tardiness falls short on the things she has to worry about now.

“That class mate of yours came an yelled at me that one of our pools were dirty so we had to drain the whole thing,”

“Let me guess, sausage hair?” Marinette raises a bow, it really being all the energy she can put into the action.

“Yes,”

“Sorry sir I’ll talk with her,” Marinette promises, she slips into the changing rooms as they grumble about lazy employees.

There is absolutely no way Marinette was going to talk to Lila. She enters the changing room, a shower running somewhere. She tucks Tikki and Kaalki into her bag, Tikki had insisted she relax today, recharge and get ready to find the miraculous. She couldn’t find enough will to argue not after having to wake up in the middle of the night to fight an Akuma back in Paris.

She slowly changes into a red and orange ruffled one piece swimwear. She honestly just wanted to take a nap in here, hide away from the class and the well meaning questions from her friends. Instead she drags herself towards the shower, they are all open and there's someone towards the back standing underneath the spray in their bathers.

Something fires back at her to be careful, it puts her on edge but with miraculously potentially loose in Gotham city it’s no wonder her instincts are screaming at her. Instead she steps under the spray hoping to loosen up. 

She doesn't, after standing there for ten minutes she still can’t relax. Maybe it’s the cold water, maybe its the other person. The were still standing there, they had been in the shower even before she entered the changing room. Marinette peaks over, they are still standing still, with their arm out… the same way they had been ten minutes ago.

“Are you ok?” Marinette calls, no answer, not even a twitch.

Marinette creeps over. They are standing stock still, she can’t see evidence of them so much as breathing.

“Hello,” Her voice echoes off the tiles, not a noise in the empty room besides from the shower running.

She is right behind them, they haven't even moved, arm still raised. She walks around to see their face. Frozen in a look of concentration, not so much as blinking with water running into their eyes. She follows their eyeline to see them peeling off dead skin from their arm, stretching towards their fingertips. There's a faint glow of yellow all around them, concentrated at their back.

Marinette steps away, walking out the showers, she closes the nearest door to find herself in the pool area. Her friends are on the other side. Kagami is dunking Adrien as Chloe waves her over. Marinette sprints over to them.

“No running!” The life guard yells.

But that doesn't matter, all that matters is that there is someone using the bee miraculous for evil, she has to stop them before they get another Hawkmoth. They probably have the whole miracle box! She'll need the back up.

“Mari-”

“Come with me,” She doesn't let them have another question helping Adrien out of the pool.

She pulls them along despite Chloe's protests, pushing them through the door.

“Mari what's-”

“Hush now Buttercup,”

“You were serious?” Adrien gasps, Chloe just giggles.

“Yes,” She walks over to the frozen body, “Look at this,”

“Whats-” Chloe pokes them, immediately recoiling, “The fuck?”

“They’re frozen,” Kagami does the same.

“We have to help them,” Adrien waves in front of their face, looking on in horror.

“We have to hide them,” Chloe pokes them again, getting slapped away by Kagami.

“We have to find the culprit,” Marinette races at the idea that this could be the Bee miraculous.

“We’ll do all three,” Kagami decides, getting their attention, “Now first let's put them in a stall so we don’t alarm anyone or the villain, then we need to look for clues,"

They all nod, Marinette turns the water off. Adrien tries to move their arm to no avail.

“Looks like we have to carry them,” Adrien suggests, he and Marinette each taking an arm.

“Ew, no I’m not touching it Buttercup!” Chloe cringes away, backing up as Kagami lifts a leg off the ground.

“Has that really stuck?” Adrien asks Marinette, as Kagami sends Chloe a powerful enough death glare to get her to help.

“You bet Buttercup,” Marinette grins, as they shuffle through the changing rooms to the toilet stalls.

“Fine then, I’m calling you Cupcake,” Adrien teases, sticking out his tongue.

“As you wish Buttercup,” 

“Someone get the door,” Kagami commands.

“I will!” Chloe lets go of the leg, the body becoming no heavier.

They manage to fit them inside the stall without too much hassle.

“Who could have done this?” Adrien looks on sadly at the person, tilted at a slight angle to fit into the stall.

“I’ve been thinking,” Marinette speaks up, “If this is a villain it doesn't make much sense to attack a random person, and if they were trying to be stealthy they would have hidden the body,”

“They aren’t dead!” Adrien says aghast.

“Exactly, why wouldn’t a villain just kill them?”

“That's very dark of you Cupcake,” Kagami says, missing Adrien’s pout, “What’s your theory?”

“This is likely a new villain, one not ready to kill,” Marinette decides, not even blinking at the nickname, “They have something against the pool, they probably want to ruin its reputation,”

“You did say that this was a very safe pool for Gotham,” Chloe closes the stall door, “Minimal murders, so why would someone want to ruin it?”

“Insurance? Sick of their job?” Marinette’s eyes go wide in realisation, “The pool!”

She darts out the changing room the others close on her heels.

“No Running!”

“Where are we going!?”

“The manager said they were refilling the pool,”

“Why- oh my god,” Chloe gasps, overtaking the lot of them, “Run faster!”

They burst into another pool room, the pool noticeable empty with diving boards on the other end. They run to the edge of the pool. A frozen body wearing employee uniform frozen at the bottom the water slowly rising.

“Get them out! Get them out!”

Marinette jumps down into the pool, causing a splash, the water is up to her ankles, barely a centimeter from covering the person at the bottom. She runs over and tries to pull them up. Kagami makes a splash behind her running over to help. They drag the person, frozen in horror the yellow focused on their chest instead. The pool is far too deep to climb out of so they pass the body up to Adrien and Chloe.

“Who would do this?!” Adrien can just reach them when Marinette and Kagami lift the person over their heads.

“I heard the manager mutter about lazy employees,” Marinette gives one last push, Chloe and Adrien pull them up over the edge.

“So we have a suspect,” Kagami says, water rising up her leg, “We should check their office next,”

“Well, they went from no murder to yes murder in record time,” Chloe huffs, the employee safely to the side.

“It’s concerning, but they may have more of a grudge against them than the other person,” Marinette points Kagami towards the ladder to get out.

“More evidence towards the manager,” Kagami nods, letting her up the ladder first, “We should choose codenames if the manager is potentially familiar with us,”

“They did have the class roster,” Marinette nods along, then grins, “You should be Teacup!”

“Fine by me,” Kagami nods, not showing how happy she truly is with the nickname.

“Oh I want to be-” Chloe cuts herself off head snapping towards the door.

They hear scratching at the door, everyone tenses. Marinette crouches in a position to defend her friends. The door slowly creeps open and… a little snout pokes through followed by the rest of the dog.

“Is this what you wanted to see Cuppy?” A person wearing a lifeguard uniform follows in a second later.

“Excuse me is your dog named Cuppy?” Marinette plasters on a fake smile quickly pulling a nearby towel over the body.

“Yes it’s a weird name I know,”

“No! It’s perfect! On another note could we please borrow your dog?”

“Um... sure?”

“Thank you, we have to go! Careful the pool is empty!” She calls as they race out the room, the person tucked away out of sight, “Come on Cuppy!”

"NO RUNNING!"

The dog wags its tail following them out the pool area and through the changing rooms. They come to stand outside the staffroom door, dripping water on the carpet.

“Everyone ready?” Marinette asks, hand on the door, they nod and Cuppy lets out an 'off', the door slowly creaks open.

Marinette looks through to see, nothing, the hallway is desolate and dark.

“It’s safe,”

“You call that safe?” Adrien pokes his head through the door, followed by Chloe and Kagami.

“Be brave Buttercup be brave,” With that Chloe pushes him into the corridor.

They creep along the empty hallway, footsteps echoing around them. The manager's office door could be seen at the end of the hall. Gold color plate glinting in the few stray beams of light filtering through. Marinette could feel every hair stand on end, danger seeming to lurk from every shadow in the dark hall. The pressure of something ready to pounce and immobilise them at any moment hung heavy in the air, dragging them down into a pressure that-

“HIC!”

Everyone jumps out of their skins, Adrien actually hits the ceiling, rubbing his head on the way down. Kagami draws her sword, Marinette falls into a defensive position.

“Hic!”

“Chloe!

“I’m sorry! Hic! It’s not like I can help it! Hic,”

“Thats it! You’re Hiccup!” Kagami snaps, Marinette tries not to snort.

‘What?!” Chloe screeches stamping her foot, “No way!”

“Deal with it and lower your voices!” Marinette shouts, Cuppy barks along, “Not you too Cuppy?”

Another yip

“Traitor,”

“Cupcake stop picking fights with the dog and lets move on,” Adrien implores, still rubbing his head.

Marinette rolls her eyes speed walking to the manager's office before the tension rises again. The reach outside the door, Marinette counts down to three on her fingers and they burst through the door. 

Inside is silent, the bright light blinds them for a second, she shuffles in front of her friends acting as a shield, waiting for them to adjust. When she does she sees the desk chair is turned away, Cuppy pads forward Marinette doesn't grab his collar in time.

He starts licking someone's hand, Marinette creeps around the desk, waiting for the hand to snap out and grab her. The others follow, surrounding the chair preparing to come face to face with the villain. She peeks around the edge they are sitting there, she freezes the others following her lead. A beat, another one, nothing. They’re frozen.

“It’s not the manager,” She relaxes, patting Cuppy’s head.

She lets out a sigh, releasing all her tension. 

BAM

Turning around the door is slammed shut, a striped villain standing before it. They all drop into a fighting stance watching for the stinger on their right hand. Cuppy starts wagging his tail, trying to approach the villain.

“Cuppy no,” Marinette grabs his harness, bringing the Pitbull back.

“He’s my therapy dog,” The villain growls, Cuppy wagging his tail happily.

“Not a very good one is he?” Chloe sneers, looking the villain wearing her stripes up and down with disgust.

“Wait, you’re the lifeguard at the pool?” Marinette gasps, maybe she really shouldn't have run, “Why did you-”

“I work here, you can’t imagine the horrors I face every day, people are disgusting,” The villain shudders, this was the guy who stole the miracle box?

“Yes, but murder?” Kagami gets a nod from Chloe and hissed at by Adrien.

“My co workers are completely useless and the boss always yells at me,” A sinister smirk crosses their face, “Or at least they did,”

“So you thought _murder_ before you thought  _ quitting _ ,” Adrien points out, probably not the best time to imply a villain is stupid.

“I didn’t kill anyone,”

“Ah yeah thanks to us!” 

“Shut up!” They lash out at Chloe, stinging her in a single strike.

“Run!” Marinette shouts, they all scatter.

Marinette dodges the first swipe, ducking down. They get distracted by Kagami lashing out. Marinette darts around them to get closer to the door, Kagami gets hit. Marinette reaches the door the villain comes after her, they are inches away. Adrien leaps in front of her, getting stung. With the distraction Marinette bursts out the door Cuppy on her heels.

“Traitor,” She sprints down the hall, “Did you know?”

Cuppy happily pants beside her. She can hear the villain banging around the corridor behind her and runs faster. She dodges into a room around the corner, hiding among the pool noodles. She sees the shadow pass under the door. Pause. She holds her breath intently watching the shadow, she has no one, not even Tikki. He heart beat rises, she can feel her breaths shorten, this is it, this is it, this is it, this is-

Something nuzzles her hand, she looks down to see Cuppy. He starts to lick her hand, letting her relax into it, focusing on him as the shadow continues on. With a sigh Marinette starts to take off her skirt, flipping it inside out to the cape side.

“You aren't going to tell anyone about this are you?” Marinette asks Cuppy, right before pulling up her mask, he lets out a happy bark, “Good boy,”

She sneaks out the room, looking up and down the clear hallway. She walks the opposite way of the office. She doesn't need to see her friends paralysed, she just needs to help them, she just needs to fix her mistake.

She reaches the pool area, hiding behind a lounge chair, watching through the slats as the villain gathers everyone together. Starling sneaks closer, Cuppy on her heels. There are several civilians, locals if their calm demeanour is anything to go by, although they do seem uneasy at an unknown villain. Her class is significantly less calm.

She had told them time and again that there was no coming back in Gotham, no miraculous cure. It seems for once they had decided to listen to her. Unfortunately they did not do well under pressure. Lila of course was aggravating the situation, making empty threats. The villain reared up to silence her and man, Marinette could relate.

“I don’t suppose I can wait a minute can I?” She whispers to Cuppy, he settle a paw on her knee, letting out a quiet whine, “I guess that’s a no,”

She runs up behind the villain, signalling the civilians to be quiet. Lila looks down at her, anger flashing over her face. Starling bears her teeth right back, she can just try it. Lila ultimately decides her life is more precious than petty revenge, a hard choice for her to be sure.

Starling stands up to her full height behind the villain tapping them on the shoulder. They turn around in surprise, to find her dazzling smile. But the real thing that makes them see stars is her right hook. As the fall Starling rips the bee miraculously right out of their hair, their transformation falling. Marinette stands above them as they detransform, Pollen hiding behind her. It makes her stomach churn watching them detransform, looking up at her with fear. The twisting of her insides lessens when Cuppy nuzzles up next to her. She busies herself with hiding the miraculous away.

“It’s them!” Lila screeches, ah now she can get to that petty revenge, “The one that kidnapped me!”

“Look what you did,” Staling bites instead, looking down at the villain.

“I had nothing to do with this!” Starling is highly entertained when Cuppy growls at Lila, actually getting her to back off.

“Sure you didn’t,” Starling openly rolls their eyes, grabbing the villain and hauling them up by their shirt, "Where is the rest!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She scowls, making them whimper, guess they really didn't know, 

_Shit_

"Where did you get this?" She holds up the miraculous.

"I found it! it was just lying out on the street!"

_Shit_

"Did you see any others?!"

"No!" the blubber swearing by it and begging for mercy.

_Shit_

The police sirens can now be heard, Starling drops them and runs from the room.

“NO RUNNING!” She turns on her heel and glares down at the villain, “... sorry, it’s a reflex,”

She nods running from the room to change, grabbing her bag with Tikki and Kaalki on the way. After a small celebration at finding another miraculous and reunion with Pollen, they have to make a plan to find the other miraculous. They are cut short when sirens are heard outside. She wears the Bee miraculous under her ponytail, to keep it hidden from view.

When she is ready she goes to find her friends. They are outside talking to the police. Marinette only gets the chance to signal she’s ok before being intercepted by officers to get her statement. When she’s retold her account of trying to find the pool freezer she is finally allowed to check on her friends.

“Hey Cupcake, glad to see you missed all the fun,” Chloe teases.

“Sorry Hiccup,” Marinette looks her in the eye deadly serious grasping each shoulder, “You were an adequate shield,”

“Shut it,” Chloe pushes her away playfully.

“Teacup, Buttercup are you alright?”

“It was nothing,” Kagami assures.

“Didn’t you guys think their powers were a lot like Queen Bees?”

“You would know Hiccup,” She nudges Chloe playfully, “If it was I think we should keep that to ourselves, wouldn't want that information somehow getting back to Hawkmoth,”

She looks purposefully towards Lila, the others nod along.

“Still some random person now might have the miraculous,” Chloe glares down at the ground, “Can we really trust this Starling person,”

_ I mean no I'm operating on negative six hours of sleep, but also yes _

“I don’t think we have much other choice,”

“Marinette,” She freezes at that familiar, low gravelly voice.

“Batman, sir,” She adds, trying to look like someone who wasn't chased down by him yesterday, “How can I help you?”

“I heard you knew the most about this villain,” How did she get in trouble for interrogating Lila when this is how he talks to _civilians_.

“Not really I just found someone paralysed and tried to find the culprit,” Marinette shrugs, hoping her friends wouldn't point out that she is lying to The Batman.

“You didn’t call the police,”

_ Well thats a good point, not that I would have  _

“... To be honest it absolutely did not occur to me,”

“These abilities were spontaneous and now they seem to be gone,” Batman points out, damn he already knows too much, “Do you know what caused this?”

“I do not,”

“Very well,” Batman nods turning away, “Go to your class,”

“Yes sir,” Marinette walks away far too quickly.

How was she going to search the city with _that_ hunting her down?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT heres Cuppy:  
> https://thr-333.tumblr.com/post/625967601340792832/a-very-important-new-character
> 
> Tried my hand at horror esq writing, I’ve never tried that before mainly because I don't read it and no I do not want recommendations. I enjoy sleeping peacefully thank you.
> 
> and no I will not explain Chole's joke that is up to you :)


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re sure you’re alright Pollen?” Marinette asks, leaping across the city hoping to catch hide or hair of the miraculous.

“Yes my queen,” The bee Kwami answers, nursing an entire jar of honey Marinette had given her as an apology, “I’m only sorry I can’t tell you anything more,”

“It’s alright,” Marinette sighs, it really wasn't but that was hardly Pollen’s fault, “I know the miraculous are out there, I just need to find them… before we get another Hawkmoth,”

“It’s alright Marinette,” Tikki squeaks, she and Kaalki had yet to leave Pollen’s side, “Hawkmoth had years to rise to power,”

“Yes but Paris wasn't already full of supervillains,” speaking of, “Hide,”

The Kwami’s dart into the many pockets of her outfit. Marinette tries not to betray she knows she is being followed. She doesn't have time to avoid the Batman tonight. However, it doesn't seem it’s just him she needs to worry about, there more people on her trail. Apparently he had learned his mistake from trying to corner her last time, she wished he hadn’t.

She lets them believe she is stopping to stretch for a minute, getting them to lower their guard. Just as they should be content she’s staying put she jumps down to the wall below, sprinting along the narrow surface with speed a little above human. There are few ways to follow her now, Robin lands behind her on the wall, keeping pace with almost the same accuracy. He isn’t the only one, there's someone on the rooftops above her, she can hear the mechanics of a grappling hook.

She jumps from the brick wall to a mesh metal one surrounding a construction site. This one’s hard for even her to balance and the emptiness should force their other friend down. It works, but unfortunately, they were already ahead of her and Nightwing drops down in her path. As if she’s going to run straight to him. She makes a jump to the nearest digger, landing on its arm, slipping down the metal a bit, her boots really aren’t suited for this. 

Her pursuers need to use grappling hooks to make up the gap she jumped, giving her enough time to slide down the arm of the digger, the roof giving her a good surface to jump to the next machine. Nightwing lands next to her as she races along the bucket of a dump truck. She jumps down into the empty basket, the metallic clang ringing out in the quiet night.

Predictably, they follow her down, blocking the exit. Lucky for her she is able to jump high enough to land back on the roof with a little flip. Without bothering to look back at their reaction she jumps to the next highest point which happens to be a cement tube being suspended by a crane.

She runs along the inside, the structure swinging a bit at the movement. Her curse echos through the tube as Robin jumps in, blocking her exit. Turning around Nightwing is on the other side, both closing in. Robin is closer, approaching with a sword so she does the only sane thing, ducking below it to punch him. He jumps back, landing the force of it has the tube swinging more, sending them all off balance for a second. Marinette uses the distraction to bring out her staff, meeting Nightwing’s weapon head-on. There's strength behind it but not more than she can bear, using the movement of the tube to force him back a step or two.

She doesn't’ have long to spend on Nightwing as Robin attacks her back. She moves the staff to meet the katana facing away from him. Nightwing doesn't immediately attack her so she pivots around to meet Robins's next swing. She paries with her staff, noticing there is less strength behind it as he expected that. Playing off his expectations the next swing she pretends to parry, using her wrists to change the direction of the staff at the last moment she lets the sword graze her shoulder, it cuts into her a little more as the tubes swing forces her to step into it. She lets the staff go the force of it hitting Robin's side, she uses the precious second to twist his hand holding the Katana. Using a pressure point Master fu had been taught by the guardians, she needs some Ladybug strength to make it work through the glove but he releases it with a hiss. 

Catching the Katana she spins around to brandish it against Nightwing, having expected him to make his move already. Instead, he raises his hands, which are still holding his weapons.

“We didn’t come here to fight,” He explains when Starling doesn't lower the weapon.

“Oh, you did a fine job of that didn’t you?” She scoffs, half turning to face them both, having to shift to keep balance in the rocking tube, not at all happy with their brief fight. Robin is on her other side, now holding her staff in a mirror of her with his Katana, “So what do you want?"

“You’re looking for a jewelry box right?” Nightwing asks, how did they know about the miracle box? Did they know what it was? Had they figured it out from the pool?

“What’s it to you?”

“We were just going to offer our help,” He says kindly, but Marinette had met far too many people(or just one person) who used a kind tone falsely, it brings her guard up more. Then again she desperately needed their help, if they knew what she was actually looking for or not. If worse came to worse she supposed she could transform into Ladybug, or with another miraculous and pretend that was why she was in Gotham in the first place.

“What do you know about it?” She demands, had they seen other miraculous already?

“First you tell us why it’s so important,” Robin snaps, growling slightly as she threatens him with his own sword. Nightwing gives him a pointed look, silence hanging as the tube swung back and forth lightly. 

He made it seem like he didn’t know, but it could be a trap to see how much she knew. Or they really didn’t have the information and were trying to get it out of her. She could say Marinette asked her to find it, but that would risk both identities and possibly even reveal her as Ladybug. Marinette had once received the miraculous, maybe she could pretend Ladybug had handed her the box for safekeeping while on a special mission. It wasn't something Ladybug would actually do but she had never talked with the Justice League so they wouldn’t know that. Could she pass herself off as being three different miraculous holders? Depends on how fast she can find the fox miraculous. In the meantime.

“A girl had it stolen, I bumped into her and she asked me to look for it, that's all,” Starling shrugs, relaxing her pose, lowering the sword some.

“Why?” Robin demands, even as Nightwing seemed to accept the answer.

“It’s a nice thing to do?” Starling posed it more as a question, forcing herself to drop out of the defensive pose, “Speaking of nice things to do, I give you back the Katana and you give me back my staff?”

Robin scowls but accepts the exchange. Starling holds her weapon loosely at her side.

“So what’s the plan, you got any leads?” She looks at Nightwing, eyes narrowing in annoyance, “Cause your boss kind of chased off my only one,”

“Sorry about that,” Nightwing rubs the back of his neck, “You know, just random person threatening a civilian and all that,”

“Yeah sure,” She gives him a flat look, “So do you have any leads or not?”

“Follow me,” He turns, leading the way out of the tube, Starling hesitates to face her back to Robin but ultimately follows him out. It’s easy enough to keep pace until they come to a much too high building.

“Yeah, there's no way I can make that,” She looks down at the gap for the street, then the good thirty feet of height the next building over had on them.

“Hold on then,” Nightwing grins at her, holding a hand out, “You alright with this?”

“As long as you don’t let me splat on the road we should get along just fine,” Nightwing gives her a dazzling smile, she still holds on tight as they are pulled up to the roof by the grappling hook.

On the roof, the first person she spots is Batman, which is quite the feat with the bright colors of Red Robin's suit right next to him. Batman just gives her a nod as they land, she raises a brow at that, _um, no?_

“I’m surprised that wasn't all a plot to get rid of me,” She lets the bitterness into her voice, who throws knives at people before asking what they’re doing?! “What's that on the pavement? Oh not to worry it’s just Starling! Oh, I’m sure Batman had nothing to do with it, look no tacky knives around! That serves more purpose as a collector's item than an actual weapon by the way,”

Batman looks at her with as much shock as the stoic can muster, while Red Robin next to him tries to turn his snort into a cough.

“So you go by Starling then?” he says gruffly and that cannot be his real voice.

“Well I had hoped I said it loud enough the other day for you to catch but I guess your hearing is as bad as your eyesight, how quickly did you lose me in that crowd again?”

“You’re upset,”

“You’re very astute for the, what was it?” She looks at Robin for dramatic effect, “World's greatest detective, was it? Yeah…. Rrrriiiight,”

There must be something going around since both Red Robin and Nightwing seem to be coughing an awful lot, the sound suspiciously close to a laugh.

“So, since you ruined my only lead I hope you have something to make up for it,” She switches back to business before Batman can regain his bearings enough to retaliate. 

“We haven't seen any report filed so we were thinking you could give us a description-”

“That's the thing,” Starling cuts Red Robin off, she could tell where this was going and did not have time for it, “How did you even hear about this if no report has been filed? I’m starting to get the feeling you're just doing this just because of me,”

“... well-”

“Worry not then, rest assured I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I fulfill my promise,” She gives a quick bow, and yeah she can see why Chat finds this fun, "Trust me I have no desire to stick around longer than that after this welcome,"

“We can’t just let a meta-human run around my city-”

“First of all,” Was cutting off the Batman a good idea? No, but that wasn't going to stop her? No, “You really can’t do anything to stop me, legally and morally, despite you thinking it’s your city you’re still as much an illegal vigilante as I am, quite frankly you don’t have the authority to kick me out,”

“Second, a meta-human? Yeah not quite, and no I will not clarify,” She stares him down, “If your problem is with me being a meta-human there are a lot more vigilantes than me running around with powers that you let fly, not that is should really matter anyway,”

“Third, you don’t care about this,” well if they didn’t know about the miraculous the didn't, “I know your wheelhouse and petty theft isn’t on your radar, so why don’t you let me do my job in peace and I’ll leave you to yours,”

She looks them all over, sparing a second to take note of their shock, before turning on her heel. It’s then she realizes they are really high up and she has no way to get down. Well, might as well make his meta-human theory harder.

“Hey, they didn’t know anything,” She says, bringing her hand up to her ear, pretending to press a communicator, “Pick me up will you?”

She waits a second so they think she’ll be staying awhile, then jumps off the ledge. She calls on Kaalki quickly, hoping to transform quickly enough they don’t notice her costume change before she disappears into a portal, landing in her hotel room.

“You know I’m starting to think I should stop pissing them off,” Marinette says out loud, dropping the transformation.

“You think? Are you going to transform every time you meet them,” Kaalki scoffs, but is handed a sugar cube before they can complain too much.

“It wasn't the best approach,” Tikki says gently, flying out of her cape.

“I know,” Marinette pulls off her mask, “But the less time I spend around them the better, I just need to find the miraculous quickly before they realize,”

“If they haven't already,” Pollen says solemnly, settling in on the bed.

“Well the best I can hope if they don’t think I know anything and know just as much themselves,” Marinette flops down onto the bed with the Kwamis, “And that they stay out of my way from now on, hopefully, the rest of the trip runs smoothly enough I can keep slipping off to look for the miraculous,”

Her Kwamis accept this, curling close she starts to drift off, before a horrible realization strikes;

"I'm getting blood on the bed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to worry Marinette will be all healed up by the next chapter, miraculous and all that. Doesn't mean she wasn't embarrassed when the cleaners asked if she was ok :D


	8. Chapter 8

“Hi Tom, Sabine, how are you,” Selina gives a fake smile, not waiting for them to answer, “So Marinette's in town,”

“Yes is something wrong?” Tom asks worriedly.

“No nothing is wrong,” If you didn’t count the villain attacking the pool yesterday as wrong, “It’s just um, you know how I never told you who her father was?”

“Yes,”

“Well, apparently Gotham didn’t need the help and figured it out pretty much immediately,” 

“So does that mean we finally get to be in the loop?” Tom’s eyes sparkle, he had always bothered her for the identity of his adopted daughter's father.

“Oh no one special, you probably haven’t heard of him,” They most certainly have, “Bruce Wayne?”

“... You dated Bruce Wayne?” The man who had become like a brother to her asks.

“I’m actually engaged to him now,” that already sounded so complicated and it wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. How did her life become so complicated? Well, at least she had managed to keep Marinette from it, well at least for a while.

“Congratulations!” He booms, “Oh what's the theme? We'll make you a cake! Wait no we cant send it by plane… what am I talking about! We’ll come to Gotham to make it! Unless it’s a destination wedding? A beach might be hard but I’m always up for a challenge,”

“Tom, Tom, it’s exciting I know,” Where did Marinette fall on the nature vs nurture scale? Because these two reacted exactly the same way, “But we have bigger problems right now!”

“What's the matter, Selina?” Sabine asks with motherly concern, much better than Selina could ever hope to manage.

“People figured it out… pretty much the second she stepped into Gotham at that,” Selina sighs, “The press is going crazy with theories, paparazzi basically stalking Marinette, Bruce is trying to talk to her about it … and he saw me with her, he knows somethings up,”

“Do you think it’s time we spilled the beans?” Tom asks, calming down from his wedding excitement, “Marinette's always known she was adopted but…”

“Not that I’m her mother? Yeah,” Silence hangs in the air for a while, the screen being the only source of light in her dark safe house, “You know I can try and work through this, no one has to know,”

“Hm…. if you think it’s best,” Sabine nods, before looking to her husband, “But if you want or need to tell people this would be the time,”

“Is… is that alright with you?”

“We love Marinette, and we know she’ll still love us no matter what, if our little family wants to grow then we should let it!” Tom exclaims, she should have known they would be fine with it, always so accepting that's one of the reasons she chose them to take care of her daughter.

“I’ll think about it,” She promises, cutting off the call to be alone with her thoughts.

Apparently her biggest hurdle was actually plucking up the courage to tell everyone. She thought she should at least tell Marinette, but lo and behold here they were in the Wayne manor waiting to hold a meeting about how to handle the  _ rumor _ and Marinette is still in the dark. Well, she has no other choice but to commit now, try and get Marinette through her trip and out of the city without anyone being the wiser. Hell, she had kept the world's greatest detective from knowing for all these years surely this would be no more trouble.

Despite that, she ran into a little bitty problem while Bruce was explaining to Marinette how to handle the press; her conscience. It had been this annoying thing that started growing more and more as she spent time around Bruce. And now that they were engaged it decided to be a royal pain in her neck trying to convince her to be honest and tell the truth, how was that going to help with their marriage!

Surely this would be the worst possible place to admit it. Not only was Marinette and Bruce here, but the entire damn Batfamily to boot, sans Jason. If she were to tell now there would no doubt be bloodshed. No, the best way, if she was going to tell them, would be later in private, she could get Bruce to drive them back to the hotel and take a detour along the way, then she could tell them and bam! They would both know and her conscience would leave her alone, that was certainly the best plan of action-

And then Marinette smiled at him and Bruce smiled back, she didn’t even know what was said but goddammit-

“Marinette's our daughter!”

Everything in the room stops. Even those happy to mill about their conversation on the other size pause, a glass drops, she doesn't even wait for it to shatter before continuing. Floodgates are open now, no going back.

“Seventeen years ago, took her to Paris, pretended to be her Aunt, let Tom and Sabine raise her!” She stood up, bolting from the room, not stopping until she was far from Wayne manor.

_ Yep, I think I handled that well. _

They all stood frozen, staring at the door Aunt, no Selina, her _Mother_ had just run out. Everything was silent, for about two seconds before incomprehensible screeching. Or at least that's what it sounded like to her as everyone started shouting over each other.

“Did you know!?”

“No! How would I know?!”

“How could you not know! Everyone else did!”

“You didn’t!”

“That's because he said it wasn't true!”

“How the fuck-”

“Bruce  _ why _ ,”

“By god how reckless can you be!?”

“This is… wow,”

Marinette didn’t stick around to hear the rest, slipping out the door Selina had disappeared through, like mother like daughter she guessed. Speaking of, she needed to call her Maman and Papa first, had the known all along? She was meant to just be an average girl… who’s a superhero… and vigilante…. And famous fashion designer…. And guardian- ok maybe she hadn't done a great job at the whole ‘ordinary girl’ thing, be she had liked to think she was normal at least once in her life… apparently not.

“Marinette sweetie!” Her Papa’s voice boomed over the call, “How are you?”

“Aunt Selina- not- how- I-”

“Oh, she told you?” Her Maman spoke more quietly than her Papa, calm voice calming her down.

“Me, and everyone else,” Marinette sat down at the steps to Wayne Manor, looking out at the front gardens without really seeing anything.

“Yes we thought she might, are you ok sweetie?”

“I’m shocked,”

“Yes well knowing her she didn’t handle it too well,” Papa spoke knowingly.

“She bolted now I’m stuck at Wayne Manor,” Marinette supplies, not that she really had a better place to be.

“Yes, that's like her,” She can hear her Maman laugh a little, “How are you feeling?”

“A little confused,”  _ A lot confused. _

“When she was pregnant with you she came to us, she and Bruce apparently didn’t have a very stable relationship back then and didn’t think either of them could take care of you,” Maman explains, “So she came to us, asking for just to raise you, she wasn't going to be a part of your life but I think she loved you more than expected because she kept coming back and eventually became your Auntie Selina,”

“Thats… wow,”

“Need some time?”

“Yeah,”

“Take all the time you need,” Papa encouraged, “We’re always here for you, and we love you,”

“I love you too,” Marinette smiles, letting the call drop staring off into nothingness.

The Kwamis came out of hiding to cuddle close but left her to her thoughts which Marinette appreciated. They sat in silence for a long time, Marinette worked out that she didn’t mind so much. Sure it was a shock, but it didn’t change how much she loved her parents, and it meant her family had just gotten a little bigger, or a lot bigger as Bruce had introduced her to a lot of people. The only thing left to worry about was the others, they didn’t seem very happy at the news.

Before Marinette can let the dread of that fester too long the front door opens, catching her attention as Bruce steps through. He seemed tired, and was that bruise a punch mark!?- no nevermind she wasn't going to ask. He comes to sit down next to her, neither talking for a while as they both stare out at the garden.

“... So Selina left?” He asks eventually.

“Yep, and I don’t think she’s coming back any time soon,”

“Of course not,” She shakes his head, a little amused, “Did she tell you?”

“No, but my parents knew- wait I didn’t mean!-”

“It’s fine,” He assures, settling her panic, “I just found out, I can hardly be considered a parent,”

“Guess not… What about the others?”

“Oh they’re a little shocked,” Bruce puts it lightly, his bruise being a dead give away, “I think they expected me to adopt you long before suspecting we were already related,”

“Just how many siblings do I have,” Marinette half mutters to herself, “wait- are they my siblings?”

“Depends who you ask, Dick? Yes, I think he already left to find decorations for your room,”

“I have a room?”

“If Dick has anything to say about it, also I suspect Alfred already set you up one, although I couldn't tell you when,”

“Of course he did,” That man seemed to know more than all of them combined, “So does that mean I can stay over some time?”

“Certainly, although I might suggest waiting a day or two,” He looks back at the mansion, light-catching his bruise.

“I might give it three, just to be sure,” She smiles, still wondering what happened there.

They start talking, catching up on each other's lives. Marinette skirts around anything that doesn't pertain to her identity as Marinette, Ladybug, MDC, Starling the whole gang. They are only interrupted by Marinette's phone buzzing, she picks it up, Adrien was the one to call but both Chloe and Kagami are there with him.

“Marinette,” Adrien says urgently, “Remember Cuppy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My my chapter 8? In my other fic with the same presens we didn’t tell bruce until like chapter 17 and only just told the rest in chapter 23… I have no idea what I was doing all that time.


	9. Chapter 9

“Oh hell no!” Marinette shouts, now Bruce had only known her for a few hours if you added it all up, but still he had not imagined she was capable of such rage, “Tell me where I’m going now,”

The people on the phone who he didn’t catch the names of give it, Marinette hangs up the next second. She starts on what Bruce can only describe as a warpath, before pausing halfway down the driveway.

“I need a ride,” She says quietly, turning back to him. He’s more than happy to provide it, guiding her to the garage; they race through the city heading towards the pound.

Sure he had shot down all the jokes about him adopting her, doesn't mean he hadn’t considered it for a split second. Turns out he didn’t have to, sure it wasn't the best way to find out but it was already going a lot better than it had with Damian. Although he was the biggest problem right now, Bruce had left him to Dick after his attempts to calm him down had gone… south. 

They pulled up to the pound, Bruce hadn’t asked who Cuppy was but Marinette seemed attached so he was ready to buy the place if it got them back. Apparently Marinette was a step ahead of him on that front.

“Excuse me, I’m here to talk about a dog you received here a few days ago, his names Cuppy,”

“The pitbull?” The guy behind the counter raised a brow, not bothering to get up to greet them, “He was deemed dangerous so we’re putting him down,”

“I find it hard to believe he failed any behavior tests, he’s a certified emotional support dog, what is he even doing at the pound?” Marinette holds a haunting atmosphere, Bruce could liken it to how he acts in meetings with the other executives are being cumbersome.

“Don’t know what to tell you,” He shrugs, not tearing his eyes away from the computer.

“Fine, how much to get him out of here?” Marinette starts to bring out her purse.

“Oh, he’s already gone through-”

“WHAT!” Marinette doesn't wait for an answer, jumping over the desk easily to the staff's surprise she makes a beeline for the kennel door. 

Bruce follows behind through the dreary kennel with howling dogs in cement walls, all looking far to thin. Regardless of if he had to or not Bruce was going to buy this place. Marinette storms towards the door at the end of the hall, paying no heed to the ‘keep out’ sign. 

“Stop!” She shouts, Bruce is a step behind her.

The nurse? If that's what they were drops the needle in surprise. The dog on the table ear’s perk up and it’s tail starts thumping, wriggling despite not being able to move while being strapped down. They whine underneath through the muzzle, which is the first thing Marinette takes off.

“Just what do-”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Marinette snaps, they rear back under her harsh glare, “You’re going to put him down for no good reason!”

“He’s dangerous-”

“So dangerous, just look at him,” Marinette scowls as Cuppy licks her hand, tail a steady beat against the metal table, she undoes the latches holding him down, “Come on Cuppy, we’re going home,”

She easily lifts him, carrying him out of the room. Bruce sends a glare at the nurse, daring them to protest. This time Marinette does take note of the dogs in the corridor, a heartbreaking look breaking Bruce’s heart in response. She leaves the room somewhat reluctantly, somewhat eagerly, walking towards the exit.

“Since you were about to put him down there's no need for me to pay is there?” Marinette calls over her shoulder, ignoring the staff’s actual protest, “By the way certified emotional support dogs can go for thousands of dollars,”

With those parting words, Marinette leaves with Cuppy. She hesitates to get in the car with the dog but Bruce assures her it’s fine. They start to drive back to the hotel, Bruce already planning to ask Alfred to register Cuppy as Marinette's support dog, it helps that he was already certified, then he hears.

“Hi Liam, how quickly do you think I can register a support dog, he’s already certified,” Marinette listens for a minute, “What do you mean you already have an approved psych eval?... Well yeah sure there’s Fang- did you actually think I would do the same thing…. Well yeah fair, alright can you please send the paperwork to here and Paris… alright thank you, you’re the best!”

Marinette hangs up, scratching Cuppy’s face with both hands now.

“Hear that Cups? Now we just have to ask the hotel staff  _ really _ nicely while the paperwork goes through,”

“I can handle that for you,” Bruce interjects, “It is my hotel after all,”

“Really? Thank you!”

And yeah, Bruce couldn’t be happier at this turn of events.

  
  


“Oh I’m looking at her social media, she really likes fashion!” Dick exclaims, showing Alfred the screen even though the man is driving.

“I’m aware master Dick, maybe you should consider asking her questions instead of following Batmans training for criminals?”

“It’s just social media,” Dick pouts, sicking back in the seat, “Everyone does it,”

“Very well, we’ll make sure to equip her room with sewing supplies,” Alfred pulls up to a higher-end mall, “I’ll make sure to place an order for a mannequin if we can’t find one here,”

Dick is already halfway out the car, before long he’s guiding Alfred from store to store.

“I wouldn't suggest picking up too many clothes, she likely makes her own,” Alfred cautions him, even after he brought ten bag fulls.

“What about a few MDC pieces at least?” He asks, looking through the section dedicated solely to the designer.

“I’m sure she is fully equipped with her own,” Dick concedes, following Alfred instead to pick up a sewing machine, looking through the fabrics. Alfred picks out a full sewing set plus numerous rolls of fabric, planning to pick them up later.

It’s Dick that drags Alfred towards the toy store, he was sure Marinette would at least like a few plushies while in Gotham, or looking at their kart a whole bed’s worth. It’s Alfred that picks out a rather elaborate and intricate dollhouse.

“I know I brought us in here but isn’t she a bit old for that?” Dick grabs an adorable cat plushie, it's been so long since he’s been able to dote on a little sister.

“Oh it’s not for her,” Alfred says mysteriously, leaving Dick to figure out whatever the hell that meant.

They had been at it a few hours when Alfred stops and looks at his phone.

“It seems Miss Marinette has a dog now,” Alfred muses, Dick looks at the screen smiling at the picture of Marinette hugging an absolutely adorable dog both smiling somehow, “We’ll have to go pick up some supplies it seems,”

So they go to the pet store, Dick put himself in charge of getting all the dog toys. Alfred picked out a plush looking bed, and even a kennel, though he admitted it likely wouldn’t be used much. They picked up everything imaginable, transportable water bowls, leads, harnesses. Dick stayed around the outfits for a while, only stopping when Alfred once again pointed out that Marinette would likely handle that front. It meant they also went back to the fabric store for some dog paw print fabric.

“... Do you think we went overboard?” Dick asks, something was tickling his neck but he couldn't brush it out of the way with the pile on his lap he could barely see over.

“I only fear how much worse it would have been if master Bruce wasn't preoccupied,”

Tim was still processing. He had been hindered by dropping his coffee cup so the whole fall out afterward was a bit of a blur before Alfred saved him with another cup before leaving with Dick. Tim, he just kind of sat and stared at a wall for a while, before deciding to bring his laptop out to do some research. He figured as long as he avoided Damian for a while everything would be fine… he should probably warn Marinette about him. If he had tried to kill Tim he couldn't imagine what his challenge to ‘firstborn’ would have to face. He was interrupted from building her file when Stephanie walked in, arms full of bags, Cass right behind her with even more bags.

“Ah Steph, what's that?”

“Clothes! She needs to be full stocked!”

“I know the closets are big... but I don’t think they’re  _ that _ big,”

“Wait! You got clothes too!?” Dick bursts through, Tim pales at all the bags he’s holding.

“Yes! What did you get?”

“Everything! Clothes, toys, dog stuff!”

“Dog?” Cass questions, placing the bags down in the ever-growing pile.

“Yes, Marinette got a dog,” Bruce comes through, Tim closes the laptop, not like he was going to get any more work done.

“You got Marinette a dog?” Tim asks, noting that the girl wasn't with him.

“No Marinette got a dog, I just assisted her,” Bruce looks over the pile, “What happened,”

“Shopping,” Dick and Steph answer simultaneously.

“Right… did you get anything besides from clothes?”

“Yes,” Cass answers, Bruce looks relived, Tim knows better, “This,”

Cass brings out a Katana, pulling the patterned sheath off to show the midnight blade underneath, now it’s Bruce’s turn to go pale.

“Um, Cass Marinette's is not like all of us, she’s just a normal girl,” Bruce explains, Cass frowns at him.

“I teach her,” She decides, heading for the door.

“Um no, I think she’s busy,” Bruce fishes around for an excuse to stop Cass from tracking her down with a sword, “How about I invite her to dinner tonight?”

Cass thinks it over for a minute before nodding and disappearing. Tim sighs, he knows one person who’s not going to be happy about this. Dick flitters off to go decorate her room, so Tim begrudgingly takes it onto himself to tell Damian. He’s down in the cave, naturally, having torn through all the training dummies. And sure maybe Tims shouldn’t poke the bear, but he’s going to.

“Hey there, second-born!” Tim calls across the room, leaning against the stair hallway to make a quick escape if necessary.

“Drake,” Damian snarls, glaring at him, “Are you here for something other than making a nuisance of yourself?”

“Oh you know, the firstborn, chosen child, daughter of Batman,” Tim stops listing as Damian takes cuts down another dummy, “Is probably coming for dinner, Cass is also going to train her to use a sword so I was trying to think of other bird names you could take up, you know everyone has to have a shot at the title of Robin,”

Yeah, Tim should really start running, and so he does right up the stairs with Damian at his heels. He runs to Marinette’s room, Dick having the highest chance at saving him. He bursts into the room. Cass is perched on a seat in front of a sewing machine watching Steph hang up posters, Dick is arranging hundreds of stuffed animals on the bed.

“Tim whats-” Tim runs behind him ducking behind a dollhouse? What is there a dollhouse? “Damian?”

“Drake you coward! Fight me!” Damian shouts, but does not pass Dick.

“What happened?” Dick looks between the two, giving away his position, great job Dick.

“I laid down some cold hard facts,”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Really? I was the last one here to be replaced! What do you think is gonna happen to you!?”

“No one’s replacing anyone,” Dick scowls at them both, “Marinette doesn't even know how to fight, let alone wants to, we haven't even told her about our secret identities so everyone calm down,”

Dicks words have some effect, but Damian still looks like he wants to gut Tim. Tim finally notices Bruce is at the door, having been drawn in by the commotion.

“Dicks right provided Marinette wanted to-” Oh boy was that the wrong thing to say, Damian storms past Bruce, looking even more bloodthirsty than before.

“Really B? I just got him to calm down,” Dick sighs, letting Damian storm off, Bruce looking confused at what went wrong.

“I was just going to say Marinette isn’t coming for dinner tonight, she has plans with her friends, she wanted to let everything calm down first”

“Yeah… I don’t think you’re helping with that one,” Tim looks towards where Damian disappeared.

“Neither are you,” Tim just shrugs under Dick’s disappointed look, he wasn't really trying to. Besides, he bet Damian’s reaction was nothing compared to a certain other family member they all seemed to have forgotten.

  
  


“Mother you aren’t going to believe this,” Damian hisses into the phone.

All his life she had told him he was the firstborn, destined to take on the mantle of Batman, surely she couldn't have known of this. Indeed she was quite as he relayed the whole story to her, everything he had known flipped upside down with just a few words. He couldn’t even deny it, Alfred had somehow gotten a hair sample, Damian had waited down in the cave for the DNA results to come through. He waited in silence while everyone else seemed to accept it, running about to make her feel welcome, surely more courtesy than he had received. Drake seemed to relish in his dilemma indeed pointing out his own suppressed…  _ concern _ at being replaced. If he wasn't the firstborn what use was there for him now?

His mother listened to recounting the situation, being careful to leave his  _ feelings _ out of it.

“All will be handled,” Was her only response before the call was dropped.

It was that moment he had enough clarity of mind to realize: that was a really bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again asking you to look at Cuppy, he sparks joy:  
> https://thr-333.tumblr.com/post/629553567578112000/day-17-pets-cuppy-now-with-eye-10-smaller


	10. Chapter 10

After another fruitless night of searching, Marinette managed to get a whole thirty minutes of sleep! Just kidding it was thirty seconds before her alarm went off. She was tempted to just ignore it in favor of doing something that didn’t reflect self-hatred and destruction but it was for work. Liam had been nice enough to give her most of the class trip off to spend with her friends, it was a shame she mostly spent it searching for miraculous. She at least needed to come in early today to help out.

Cuppy apparently sensed her destress and cuddled closer, and yeah she didn’t regret her decision to adopt him one bit. She drags herself out of bed, sparing a second of thought towards Cuppy potentially giving away her identity as MDC before deciding she hadn’t had enough coffee to deal with that and brought him along anyway.

Everything was going well she was handling the decorating, helping the models out with outfit adjustments, and then, as per usual, everything went terribly wrong. It would have been inconspicuous enough, a letter in her dressing room, the only problem being the big ‘R’ over it.

Now she could open it, she could follow the clues, play the game, she was Ladybug with or without the mask and could figure it out. The thing was there was absolutely no way she was putting up with this shit today. Throwing the letter in the trash she goes straight for the exits, predictably they are locked. She doesn't talk to any of her staff, instead looking at all the spots she knows someone can hide. He isn't there so the only place she guesses he would wait for her is on the roof.

The door to the stairway up to the roof is locked, she suspected the key was somewhere along the puzzle she was meant to figure out. Instead, she tells Cuppy to sit and breaks the goddamn door down. Her staff gives her weird looks but she just tells them to look after Cuppy and not follow her. She goes up the stairs, the only thing going through her head is that she wished she had brought her coffee. Actually, she doesn't have to wish, she doubles back to grab a cup before having to deal with more shit.

“Well, well, well MDC how did you find my riddle?” The man has the gall to ask her, standing in her presence in that horrid suit.

“I have no idea,”

“I… what?”

“Yeah, no I just figured you were up here and broke the door down,”

“But… didn’t you read my warning?”

“The one in the trash?” She takes a long gulp of coffee, “No that’s in the trash,”

“But I…. the riddle,”

“Sorry, my dude,” Marinette is about ready to turn around and go back to sleep- work she meant go back to work.

“Well, it’s a shame you didn’t read my riddle or you would have learned what happens next!” He announces, Marinette is groggy enough that the henchmen pushing her off the building catches her completely by surprise. Coffee splattering onto the ground below.

_ Alright, that's it,  _ Marinette snaps, she grabs a pole jutting out of the wall with ease, pulling her mask up before she has even fully grasped it. With a fluid motion, she turns her skirt into a cape and swings back up to the roof as it settles, floating around her like wings as she lands on the roof.

“What the-” Starling cuts the Riddler off nicely with a punch to the face, he stumbles back, clutching his face, “Well I had wanted to save this for the Batman but I guess you’ll have to be my first test!”

Marinette was starting to think she should just give up on trying to find the miraculous. Apparently, they’ll just show up at the most inconvenient times! There Riddler is holding the dog miraculous, transforming right in front of her eyes, how rude. What were that miraculous powers again? Oh right fetch, she needed to look out for him trying to steal her staff, it wasn’t really a match against his mace-type weapon anyway. She dodges the first few blows from it, having more than enough practice and with the added familiarity of knowing the miraculous and what to expect. Honestly, her biggest problem was the outfit. It’s meant to be a reflection of what you want deep inside and… yikes.

“What the hell?” Marinette turns to the new voice, it probably posed more of a threat than this. Standing there Red Hood, although she takes issue with calling him that.

“Hey there Red Helmet, what's up?” She dodges another blow without looking, “By the way guns won’t work right now,”

“Helmet- what do you mean guns- wait who the hell are you,”

“Starling, at your service,” Her bow is cut short by another swing at her head, “In town to clean up messes like this before heading out, would love to chat after this is dealt with, could use a hand,”

“Oh right,” He raises a gun and shoots the Riddoger in the arm, Marinette gives him a flat look, he shrugs, “Just checking, so how do you beat this guy?”

“Necklace or torc if we wanna be technical about it, take it off and he loses all his powers,”

“Gotcha,” Starling stands to the side watching as Red Helmet trades a few blows with Riddoger, letting him get the feel of fighting a miraculous wielder. He gets hit a more than a few times quickly learning that nonmagical armor isn't a great defense against a miraculous wielder. While he does that she swiftly takes down the henchmen, she would send them over the roof just to be petty if she had time to do it safely, but alas.  While she was preoccupied Red Helmet had picked up a scrap of metal to act as a shield against the Morning star.

“Be careful-” 

“Fetch!”

Well, show don’t tell and all that when the shield flies into Riddoger’s hand.

“The-”

“Power up,” Starling lands opposite Red Helmet, surrounding Riddoger, “Careful not sure if he can do it again, bare hands for this fight,”

“Gotcha,” They move in sync attacking simultaneously. Riddoger foolishly faces Red Helmet instead of her, allowing her to grab hold of the miraculous with a yank she pulls it off and the transformation falls. “The Riddler? What’s going on?”

No use in lying to him really, well at least in some aspects; he had already seen a miraculous at work. She guides him away from the Riddler after restraining him.

“They're called miraculous, someone's scattered them all through the city, the Guardian sent me to find them, but if they’re in the hands of villains now...”

“You telling me anyone can get a hold of them and become a supervillain?” 

“Yes, the Riddler was an easy one trust me,”

“Easy? I don’t know what sort of training you’ve had but-”

“No, I only got it back because of you so thank you,” Starling smiles, not letting herself be intimidated by his helmet.

“I know the guardian sent you, whoever that is but I can’t just trust you with something that powerful,”

“Would you prefer to tell Batman?”

“Hell no,”

“Great that means I can trust you not to tell him,” Starling grins, stepping back from Red Helmet, “As for me? There’s not much I can do to convince you but it is my solemn vow to keep the balance of the miraculous and not let it into evils grasp,”

“Well I get the feeling I can’t stop you,” Red Helmet crosses his arms, “Not without a lot of trouble anyway, but I’ll be keeping an eye on you,”

“Sounds great Red Helmet,”

“It’s Hood,”

“Ha, no it’s not,” With that Starling jumps off the roof, by her choice that time.

She changes back, slipping inside just casually unlocking the door from the outside, leaving no one the wiser. Now what to do with the miraculous? She hadn’t found the miracle box yet and the miraculous needed to be in it or worn to keep the Kwami’s safe and stable; but it was dangerous to wear so many miraculous at once, she needed to find someone-

Cuppy barks, running up to her, having waited by the door all along. Well… it could work. She slips the Miraculous on as a collar, Barkk flies around Cuppy yapping back at each other, something she was going to file away for later.

“Is this alright with you Barkk?” She asks, Kaalki for one would never let her do this.

“Oh yes, this is perfect! I was so upset when that other person acted like my holder but this is great!”

“I’m sorry I let you down,” Marinette whispers, holding Barkk close.

“It’s alright Master!” Marinette flinches, she had never much liked it when the Kwami’s called her that, it was Master Fu’s title, “The other guardians were much older and had a lot more training, plus there were lots of them! You’re doing it all on your own, of course, you’ll make mistakes! It’s perfectly alright!!!”

No that doesn't make Marinette cry, not at all. It’s Cuppy he keeps licking her face, all him.

“No Cuppy I have to go on patrol now,” Marinette explains gently, trying to push his nose back inside, heartbreaking at his little whine, “I gotta go find Barkk’s friends,”

“We want to come with you!” Barkk also whines, and really it’s not fair with them teaming up on her.

“You can’t just come, people will see you plus it's dangerous! How are you supposed to-” Marinette is halfway through cloning the door when Cuppy barks and there’s a flash of light she knows all too well. Swinging the door open sure enough there's Cuppy  _ in _ a miraculous super suit. 

_ ohmygod he has little booties! And a little mask! Is that a mace on his back? Ah doesn't matter- he’s so cute! _

“Well… how am I supposed to say no to that?”

So Cuppy followed her through the city, sniffing for any miraculous. All was going well, which meant she expected it when all went not well.

“You have a dog now?” Robin was sitting just above her, crouched for an attack.

_ At least he decided to talk to me first this time, we’re making progress! _

“This is actually my partner, they just want you to think they’re a dog,” In a world where she had three gods in her pocket? Yeah, this sounded believable in comparison.

“You have more partners?” Ah, there's the Bat, closing in her other side.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t, can’t see how it affects you,”

“This is a warning to cease and desist, none of you are welcome in Gotham,”

_ Well fine then be that way _

“Really now? Did I bruise your ego that much?”   


“This matter is our concern, it doesn't affect you,” 

_ You know what? I think it does! _

“Well like I said, I made a promise to the person who had it stolen and I’m in the habit of keeping my promises,” She glares at Batman, really he was making her job so much harder.

“Marinette has asked us to take over the case,”

_ I absolute-did-fuckin-not! Wait! When the hell did he learn my name?! _

“Well if that’s the case,” Starling sighs, Cuppy follows her to the edge of the building looking like they are going home, that is before Starling turns around with a cheeky grin, “I guess we’re just gonna have to race for it!”

She jumps off the building, disappearing into the dark of Gotham before they can even process what she said. He heads along, cursing Batman as she runs along the seedier parts of town. She catches a glimpse of red, looking closer expecting it to be one of the Bat Pack. Well, she’s not technically wrong.

“Yo! Red Helmet!” The man freezes, turning around to look back down at her.

“I told you it’s Hood,” He scowls, landing next to her.

“I told you it’s a Helmet,” 

“Fine, it’s a helmet!” He gives in, sitting down next to her, “A lot more protective than a flimsy mask,”

“Maybe so,” Starling doesn't rise to his jab, “But harder to hide, it wouldn’t fit with my costume,”

“Hm?” He hums taking out a pack of cigarettes, “What do you mean?”

“My costume,” She smacks the pack out of his hands, sending it down to the street below, she silences his protests with an explanation, “I can convert my costume into civilian clothes so I can quickly change and be at the scene without any detours to change it,”

“That’s actually really cool,” He admits, before remembering what she did, “You owe me a new pack,”

“Absolutely not,” Starling crosses her arms, “I’ll play no part in that thanks,”

“Fine,” Red Helmet huffs, absently scratching Cuppy’s head, “Think you can design me a costume like that instead?”

“With a hood?” She smiles slyly, Red Helmet shakes his head in amusement.

“Yes, you can add a Hood,”

“Deal,” She stands up and stretches, “What sort of gear do you use?"

“I’ll show you,” Starling is willing to bet he is grinning under the helmet, leading the way, “What’s your Dog’s name and why does he have a mace?”

“I can’t tell you his name, and I don’t have a codename yet,” Starling hums, Cuppy easily following them through the city, “The mace is his favorite weapon of course,”

“Of course, why didn’t I think of that?” Red snorts in amusement, “So have you actually found your costume useful?”

“I managed to lose Batman tailing me the other day with it,” Red lets out a low whistle.

“Impressive, on the Bat’s radar are you?”

“You could say that,” Starling hums as they land outside a warehouse, “He basically told me to get the hell out of the city tonight, said he could handle the miraculous, but he doesn't have a clue what he’s dealing with,”

“Yeah that guy’s an asshole,” Red disables the security letting her into the warehouse or safe house by the look of it, “I’ll deck you out in some gear if you like, just make sure to give him a good punch for me next time,”

“Only if you help me out,” Starling muses through the shelves of weapons, dismayed to see one entirely dedicated to a row of spare helmets, “Hold him still so I can land a solid one,”

“Awe, are you asking me to be your partner in crime?” It’s meant to be a taunt but Starling can hear the undertone of hope in it.

“Partner sure,” She gives him a grin, “Crime? Depends how badly the Bat pisses me off,”

Red gives a snort, coming to stand in front of her.

“You need help finding these miraculous things right?” That was the understatement of the century, “I can help you with that,”

“And why would you do that?”

“Besides not wanting to have superpowered supervillains running around Gotham?” She nods, and can hear the smirk in his voice, “You piss Batman off, can’t think of a better reason to hang around you than that,”

“Fair enough,” She shakes his hand sealing their partnership before turning back to the weapons, “No just how pissed off do you think he’d be if I got my hands on a grappling hook?”

“You’re a natural with that thing,” Red struggles to keep pace with her as she swings across the city with the ease of Ladybug, “Also did you give your dog a miraculous?” 

“What makes you say that?” Starling asks as Cuppy jumps a hundred feet in the air from one building to the next in a single bound.

“Oh just a hunch,” Red scouts for the miraculous from their vantage point, “He needs a codename,”

“Doggo,” 

“A serious codename,” She was being completely serious!

“Fine, I’m Staring and he has a Morning Star, we could do something with that,” Starling shrugs, flipping across the city, and really this was just so much easier.

“What Star Dog?” Red Helmet laughs at her, the sound clear through their communicators.

“Star Puppy sounds better,” She gasps, “Stuppy!”

“Now I’m afraid of what his real name is,”

“Oh, what like you’re so much better?” Starling stops, Cuppy was barking at the alley below them, “What would Batman call him? Bat Dog?”

“I mean, probably,” Red lands next to Cuppy, peering in the alley to see a group of robbers trying to get a tv out of the building, “Goodboy,”

“No there's an idea!” Starling drops down into the alley, startling the men.

“What Good Boy?” It’s hard to miss the fear that crosses the groups face when Red lands next to her.

“No, Star Boy!” Starling pushes down his gun before he has a chance to shoot, dashing forward to kick the gun from another robber's hand.

“That’s dumb,” Red snorts, Starling is pleased to see him put away the guns in favor of using his fist, although the way he punches could be considered more brutal than a gunshot wound, “Golden Star,”

“Too long,” Starling cringes as she may have just hit that guys arm a bit too hard, considering the crunch of bones, “Goldstar, GS for short,”

“GS…” Red grabs the arm of a robber who goes at him with a knife, flipping him around, “Gunshot!” 

“No!” Marinette punches one guy, sending him into the wall, slumping against it, “.... it is actually kind of perfect,”

“Right?” Red looks around the alley, confirming that there's no one left standing, “How do you like it, boy?”

Cuppy barks, wagging his tail, guess Starling didn’t have a choice anymore.

“Guess, that’s that, Pound it?” She holds her fist up to him, feeling wrong to fight next to someone without doing it. Red hesitates for a minute before meeting her fist.

“Pound it,” Starling smiles at him, she can’t tell if he does the same but at least he relaxes… in the alley surrounded by unconscious bodies, “We make quite an odd team don’t we?”

“What’s odd about a morally grey kinda-mercenary not-bat, a mysterious girl who totally isn’t named after a small bird because of Robin and their super-powered dog, who hunt down magical jewelry?”

“I refuse to believe that your name is the most outlandish thing about you,” Red leaves the alley first, Starling close behind him.

“Fine, the girl who stole Robin’s Katana,”

“You what?!” Red yells, before doubling over with laughter, “Oh, I would have loved to see demon brat’s face!”

_ Demon Brat? I mean it fits. _

“Should I be worried?” 

“If you can just casually steal his sword,” Jason straightens up looking at her head-on, “It’s Robin and the Bat’s that should be  _ very  _ worried about you,”

“Great and here I was thinking I could find my magical jewelry in peace,” Starling pouts, getting Red to chuckle again.

“Don’t worry about it kid,” He ruffles her hair, “I’ll make sure you get it all back, no sweat,”

Starling pushes his hand off her head, lamenting over the fact he messed up her hair, but inside she believed every word of it. For once it felt like someone was helping her shoulder a little of her burden like the world wasn't going to come crashing down any second now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siblings just complaining about their dad together and neither realizing it :)


	11. Chapter 11

Marientte woke up the next day refreshed and ready, having made the responsible decision to head home early…. Red Hood had threatened her with a gun to go home and  _ sleep _ .  She leaped up from bed after seeing the time, the class had already left without her! She rushes to get dressed and ready, Cuppy following her in and out of the rooms as she darts around. The kwamis settle in her backpack, reminding her she had to make a harness for Cuppy that Barkk could stay in. When everything was ready she ran to the door only to see a note taped to it.

_ Hi Teacup! _

_ We thought you could use some sleep so we told the class we’d meet them at Lunch :D _

_ I’m hanging out with Teacup, and Hiccup drop by when you’re ready _

_ Buttercup _

She sighs in relief, leisurely heading for Chloe and Kagami’s room. They stay together the whole morning, procrastinating on joining the rest of the class. The only thing that gets them to leave is Chloe squealing at the shops near it when they looked the location up, she had herded them all out of the hotel and gotten them there at breakneck speed.

“Oh, I should probably tell you,” Marinette belatedly realized as they waited for Chloe to come out the changing room, “I found out who my biological parents are,”

“....” 

Right, maybe she was still more tired than she thought.

“What!” Chloe throws the curtain open, Kagami blushes looking away as the dress is showing her bra.

“Turns out my Aunt Selina, you met her remember?” Marinette fixes Chloe's top as they all nod with varying degrees of horror at the memories of her last visit, “She was actually my mother, oh and my father actually _is_ Bruce Wayne,”

“Well that’s… news,” Adrien phrases delicately, keeping a cautious eye on Kagami.

“Wait! Do you know what this means!” Chloe suddenly looks excited so whatever it means can’t be good, “You’re one of the rich kids now! We’re the rich kid crew!”

“Seriously?” Kagami sighs, as Chloe and Adriene grow matching grins.

“Instead of silver spoons, it’s silver cups!” Adrien stands up the two practically jumping up and down together, “Cuptery!”

“I would like to vote to kick Buttercup out,” Marinette raises her hand.

“I would like to second that,” Kagami nods, scowling at the pun.

“Well I would like to move that we are called the Cupterly Crew,” Adrien pokes his tongue out at them.

“I second that vote,” Chloe grins, if nothing else than to annoy them.

“It seems we are at an impasse,” Kagami nods solemnly, “Cuppy you are the deciding vote, bark for Cuptlery Crew,”

Marinette stomach drops when he does, but thankfully he’s not transformed, good to know. Then her stomach drops again as Chloe and Adrien celebrate their victory.

“Oh! I also vote to change my name from Hiccup!”

“Overruled,” They all chorus, Cuppy’s bark makes it unanimous.

  
  
  


“Oh dear god, is that what I sound like? I swear I am never complaining about the food again,” Chloe glares at Lila who is making some poor waitress life hell with all her complaints.

“This food is perfectly acceptable,” Kagami scowls from the little table they were exiled to away from the rest of the class, a blessing not a curse.

“I’ll go apologize to the chef,” Marinette stands, Cuppy follows at her heels. She owed it to the restaurant at least they had let her bring in Cuppy despite not having his papers on hand. The least she could do was damage control from Lila. She leaves Cuppy to look after her bag, surely taking him into the kitchen would be a step too far.

The waiter is more than happy to let her into the kitchen, she thanks them going to the chef he points out at the back. It is halfway through the kitchen she realizes something is very wrong. She tries not to give herself away, pretending to inspect something in a pot that caught her eye. Using that distraction her eyes sweep the kitchen, all eyes are on her in turn, no matter how they try to hide it.

With that in mind, she travels deeper into the kitchen. Noticing now that the chef that was pointed out is the furthest from any exit, a detail that is seeming like less of a coincidence. Someone dressed as a cook goes to walk past her, yes dressed as a cook cause there's no way this person is actually a cook. She studies releasing now why she thought something was wrong. Silent footsteps, just a tad too graceful when picking things up, keen eyes studying their surroundings, and a certain auror that tries to blend into the background masking how dangerous it is. Assassins, she’s sure of it.

She subtly steps more into the cook's path seeing if they will use their training to sidestep her or let them collide. They let the collision happen, Marinette takes note of the second they stick a kitchen knife out towards her before thinking better of it. She apologizes for her clumsy-ness, pretending to straighten out the tray of tools they are carrying, she slips something up her sleeve with a slide of hand. Apologizing again she lets them pass, feeling the outline of a wooden spoon up her sleeve. Probably not the most helpful but she could make it work.

She’s a few steps away from the chef, taking note that she is now surrounded. Not obviously, no they are too highly trained for that. But someone is washing dishes near the back exit, a waiter is talking to a cook at the entry to the dining room; there's a distorted ring around her making it so she wouldn't even be able to climb over the countertops to escape. 

She talks with the chef, apologizing for her friend. They smile and accept the apology as they work, so the call for someone to pick up their plate doesn't seem out of place, but she knows it’s their signal. The knife that would have otherwise easily slid into her side as the cook reached over to grab the plate is met by the wooden spoon in her sleeve. She uses the moment of shock to grab their shirt, flipping the assassin over on the counter.

It doesn't take long for the supposed chef to catch on. She slips the spoon out of her sleeve to meet their knife, stepping down on their foot in one fluid motion. She elbows them in the face, they don’t flinch but Marinette can see the surprise as she comes down on them with more strength than should be possible for her size. Content they were handled for the second she whirls around to face the next assassin, blade meeting spoon. She takes a moment to take stock of everyone else in the kitchen. 

All facade has dropped, everyone is blatantly watching her. There's one at the back exit, two at the front. She has the chef behind her and the first attacker trying to recover on the counter to her side. There's the guy that’s attacking her, the first one to be using a knife that can’t be passed off as used for cooking and three more beyond him forming a barricade. All in all, she has nine assassins in the room with her, someone really wants her dead.

Her spoon holds up against the first blow but isn’t so lucky on the second. She shuffles to get a better stance for hand to hand, cursing. Looking down the Chef has her legs in a hold strong enough she isn’t going anywhere.

_ Shit _

She repeats that sentiment as the guy she had flipped onto the counter lunges from it. Luckily her stance is good enough to stay stable as she catches them on their lunge, flipping them over right into the sink on the opposite side. They curse as their back hits it, moving the tap steaming hot water out of the way. 

The other cook takes their knife to her, trying to find an opening. She lets them think they found one so they move in close enough for her to reach. At the last second, she grabs the wrist that was moments away from stabbing her, then their shoulder, and heaves them up. It’s a strain even for her but worth it as they slam sideways on top of the other guy, head hitting the counter.

Her legs are released and she can deal with that in a second. Before the guy, she just picked up can recover she moves the tap, cringing as the head of it leaves an angry trail of red as it drags against their stomach. They snap back to awareness, cursing and shouting at the heat, while the guy underneath struggles to get out from under them, legs trapped on either side of the tap. Satisfied that they aren’t moving anytime soon she pivots around to face the chef.

Just in time too as they raise a kitchen knife to come down on her back. She rolls out the way, picking up one of the stacked pans on the shelves underneath the counter. She brings it up to defend against the first strike before she can even rise from a crouch. It gets hit out of her hand but gives her enough time to stand back up. Luck is on her side as there is a simmering soup right next to her. She throws the contents on him, the chef giving a shout but it doesn't stop him from advancing on her again. Marinette flips the pot around to a shield, making sure to keep a firm grip to match the strong blows.

She backs up as he advances, letting the chef gain a little ground. When the chef thinks he has her where he wants she stands up tall flipping the pot and bringing it down on his head, hard. That buys her a second to grab the nearest pan and pound it against the pot over his head as hard as she can. Even she winces at the resounding clang ringing out through the kitchen. The noise causes the chef to stumble, unfortunately hitting the pot against the counter on his way down. They weren't getting up anytime soon.

She backs up a step at the knife that comes flying towards her. This puts her in line with the fridge, she swings the door open to act as a shield against the next knife. Through the glass door, she can see another two assassins advancing on her, one other lying in wait and the other three still guarding the doors.

Knowing the door can’t protect her for long Marinette flings the other side open, letting her slide one of the trays out. Food falls all over the floor in the process but she really doesn't have the time to be sorry for it. She starts spinning the rack at the same speed she would as Ladybug, the wires blur together, giving the illusion of a full shield. And it indeed acts like one the next knife glances off the makeshift shield. Still spinning that one Marinette grabs the next, sending food cascading over the floor.

Hanging back mister throwy knives takes careful aim. She curses a rack being pulled out of her hand. She spares a split-second glance at where it went while she pulls out the next one, it’s pinned to the wall with a knife fitted between the wire gaps. Sir throwy knives decides it’s not worth it to waste another to get the other racks out of her hands and runs towards her. Marinette has to move her head to the side as the blade goes through the slats. Halting her spinning. Using it to her advantage she pulls the rack to the side to get the assassin off balance. It causes them to slip on the food below their feet but Marinette is kind enough to not let them hit the floor. Instead, she heaves them into the gap she made in the fridge, their head hitting the floor of it. She slams the fridge door closed, holding it there to trap them.

That doesn't buy her much time. The next assassin lunges for her. She dodges, hand still on the door. She does this a few times before managing to formulate a plan. The next slice to her right, the side opposite the fridge she leans out of the way into the fridge. She positions herself so her neck is right where the fridge handles are. The assassin picks up on this going to stab her right through the neck. She moves at the last second, blade not even nicking her neck. The assassin can’t stop the momentum and their arm with the knife goes through both handles. Marinette grabs their other arm and pulls it as she steps back.

She reminds herself to thank Tikki as a roll of cling wrap comes into view as she steps back. She snatches it up, winding it around the assassin's arms to trap them against the fridge. It being two for one as it also traps mister throwy knives in the fridge as well. She turns to face the only other assassin left not guarding the doors. She can see the brief hesitation cross their face and decides to use that.

Jumping up onto the counter, armed with only cling wrap she looks over the kitchen again to see what can help her. On the far side near the back door is the walk-in freezer, too far to be useful right now. There are still two people guarding the dining-room door, and the diners must be hungry since their food has just been sitting here for however long it’s taken so far. She can save those two for later, as of right now there's a rack full of pots suspended in the air that can certainly be of use. 

She jumps for it as the assassin swings his Katana at her legs. She lands, the sound of pots clanging against each other ring out through the kitchen as the rack swings back and forth. It doesn't take long for them to follow after her, they stand up on the counter, trying to stab Marinette through the gaps in the rack; and yeah maybe she didn’t think that part though. She dodges, having to look down and jump out of the way as the blade pokes through. Then again she catches how they have to dodge against a swinging pan and an idea sparks.

Watching for the right moment she readies herself, holding tight to the wires keeping the rack up. Then by just shifting her weight with her legs she makes a pan hit him across the head. They stumble giving her enough time to swing down. They raise a hand against her but are too dizzy to judge the distance right, and she grabs them instead. In a swift movement, she has cling wrap looped tightly around his arm and a pan, keeping him firmly in place. They start to reclaim themselves so Marinette pushes against one of the pans, sending it square into their face. They drop their katana in shock and she quickly binds their other hand with the rest of the roll.

Not giving them the opportunity to get free she pushes them off the counter. They yelp as they are suspended by their arms, the rack and pots giving a groan at the strain of the weight as they try fruitlessly to get their feet back under themselves.

_ Six down three to go _ , Marinette thinks vindictively and it must show on her face because the next second the waiter is charging at her. She jumps down meeting them in hand to hand combat. They’re pretty evenly matched but Marinette is tired at this point and knows she’ll slip up before him so they have to be better than evenly matched. She spots her advantage in an unassuming blender. Holding it up like a shield she flicks the machine on. The waiter backs up, their hand that was about to punch retreating. 

It gives her time to reassess her surroundings, she spots the stove, someone having left the burners on when they decided to attack her. It gives her an idea, she just has to make the waiter think it was theirs. Marinette backs up a step towards the stove and tracks how their eyes flicker down to the blender's cord. A smirk flitters across the waiter's face as they fake a blow to make her back up another step.

_ Not subtle are we? _

Marinette backs up a step regardless, the cord getting taunter. The waiter keeps going to punch her. She moves the blender to block them, their fake punches giving them enough control to reel back. The cord reaches until he is side by side with the stove before pulling loose. She can see the look of triumph on the assassin's face and matches it with her own, theirs morphs into confusion. 

She answers their unspoken question as she grabs their shirt flipping them onto the stove. The howl in pain, going up into an arch to get away from the flames. Marinette doesn't give them much time to do anything else, however, grabbing a knife to pin a sleeve down. She does the same to the other arm and pants, forcing the waiter assassin to hold the arch to risk getting burned.

Jumping over the counter and the next counter the only thing separating her from the dining room now is the counter with the waiting food and the other cook guarding the door. She smiles at them and they've seen enough to be wary of it. Good. She grabs the first plate, apologizing to the patrons as she throws it at them. They dodge but she’s going too rapid-fire for them to avoid them all. She spots a bowl full of curry, specifically saving it for her trap. She lures the cook into a pattern, making them think they can dodge each plate. Just when they are assured of their safety she picks up the curry, sending the spicy dish right into their face.

They yell in pain, trying to wipe the curry out their eyes. She jumps over the counter, her boot getting filthy with food. Before jumping down she gives a strong kick right at their side, sending them across the kitchen, right at the feet of the only standing assassin. She runs straight at them, they are smart enough to look fearful. Even more so as she picks up a pair of tongs on her way. 

They are expecting an attack, instead, she kicks the guy with a face full of curry right into the walk-in freezer. It gave the last assassin an opening to think they could finish her off. She gives them no such chance as she catches the katana between the tongs. She spins it to break it out of the assassin hold and into her own. She brandishes it against them. Now they are white as a sheet, they just saw her take down the rest of them with nothing but whatever she came across in the kitchen, now she has an actual weapon. 

So of course she decides to blindside them and sends a pot over their head. Whether it knocks them out or not doesn't matter as the force of it sends them into the walk-in. Marinette slams the door shut, it locking behind her automatically.

Now she takes the time to stretch. That's nine assassins down. She looks over her handiwork. The first two she took down still haven't managed to get out of the sink, only managing to get more tangled up in each other. At least they had turned the tap off which was good to see. The other two were still trapped in and against the fridge, still struggling to get out of the cling wrap binds. Much like the assassin still dangling from the pots, it being the main source of noise in the kitchen as they thrashed, it must be soundproof if no one has come in by now. The person she felt worse for was the waiter. But, they weren’t on fire yet and it looked like they had gone through enough training to keep that position so she was in no rush to risk her life to make them more comfortable.

“How did you…” It’s the chef that catches her attention, looking around in a mixture of horror and awe. The horror takes over as Marinette walks towards him calmly, katana still in hand.

“Here’s what's going to happen,” She crouches down in front of him, he still looks dizzy at her attack so this should be easier for them both, “You’re going to round up your friends and get out of here without making a scene, then you’re going to go to whoever sent you and tell them not to fuck with me again, understand?”

They nod vigorously and Marinette deems it a good enough answer. She walks out into the dining room, Katana in hand.

“How did it go?” Kagami asks with a pointed look at the sword she is holding.

“The chef was pretty mad but I don’t think he’ll bother us about it again,” Marinette shrugs, going back to finish her lunch like nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like everyone to take a second to appreciate that this was in my plan for this chapter:
> 
> So she hangs out with her firends instead having a grand time  
> Then she almost gets fucken murdered
> 
> Where's a good place to be attacked by assassins? Restaurant!  
> \---  
> Yes I take my craft very seriously  
> Having said that please appreciate the fight scene I think its my favorite fight scene I've written so far, which isn't saying much cause I've only written a few but whatever.


	12. Chapter 12

“Well that was a long day,” Marinette sighs, flopping onto the bed.

“Did something happen my queen?” Pollen asks, buzzing in front of her.

“Nothing important,” Marinette curls into the bed, suppressing a groan when her phone starts buzzing, “Hello?”

“Marinette hello,” Oh it’s Bruce, her biological father who has somehow come at the bottom of weirdest things to happen this week, “I was hoping you were free for dinner tonight?”

Well, it’s not like she could avoid it forever, and it was probably safer to go to the manor for dinner than brave another restaurant, no assasins.

“Sure that sounds great!” She’d just have to find a good excuse to leave early for patrol.

“Great! Alfred’s outside come down when you're ready,”

The phone hangs up and this time she does not suppress the groan. She has nothing against Alfred, really, he just sets her on edge. Maybe it’s just her paranoia but he seems to know something about the miraculous and it’s driving her crazy. Still, she drags herself downstairs and smiles at Alfred regardless.

“I’ve been hoping to talk to you alone Miss Marinette,” Alfred speaks as soon as they reach a speed even Marinette deems is unsafe to jump out of a car at.

“Really?”  _ What's the chances this could be about the weather? _

“What brings Ladybug to Gotham?”

_ … Is there a way she can possibly deny that one? Nope. _

“How did you know I was Ladybug?” She sinks back into her seat.

“A true holder can always recognize one of their own,” Alfred chuckles, “With practice,”

“So you’re a true holder? What of?” She sits up straighter, motioning her Kwamis to stay hidden.

“Fu always suspected it was either the butterfly or the peacock, nothing else rever seemed to fit,”

“You knew Master Fu?” 

“Yes I knew him well,” Alfred has a far off look in his eye for a minute before refocusing on her, “I take it he lost his memories after you became the guardian,”

“Yes,” Marinette eyes go downcast, “I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be, such is the way of things,” Alfred brushes off, “Still I wondered where the miracle box is, did you leave it in Paris?”

_ Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no no no no no _

“I lost it!” Marinette bursts out, “I came back from patrol and now it’s gone! And then this random guy got one and that was bad but then the riddler had one and that was even  _ worse _ ! And I don’t know what to do because there's just two miraculous loose in Paris and here there an entire miracle box worth!”

If Marinette could appreciate anything at that moment is that she was likely one of the few people to ever shock Alfred, however quickly it passed.

“Well that is a rather large problem,” Alfred clears his throat, “Do you have any help, other holders perhaps?”

“Chat Noir is mia, he needs a vacation, so do the other holders, I’ve been teleporting back to Paris,” Marinette notes that they seem to be taking the long way, that's fine there's more important things at hand.

“Very well, have you tried reaching out to other vigilantes? Batman perhaps?” Marinette actually snorts at that, giving an apologetic look to Alfred after.

“Batman doesn't want me in this city, he told me to get out,” She explains, Alfreds frown deepens.

“That will need to be attended to,” He mutters, before Marinette can question it, “Do you acquire assistance/ I have practice with any miraculous you can spare if you’ll allow me,”

That… that actually sounded like a really good idea, a great idea actually! If Master Fu had trusted him Marinette believed she could do the same.

“That would be amazing, I have the Bee miraculous right here!” she reaches up and takes it from its hiding place behind her ponytail, “Alfred Pennyworth will you take the Bee Miraculous? When your mission is complete you will return it to me,”

Alfred accepts and Pollen flies out, greeting him like an old friend. She lets them talk for a while before briefing Alfred on the situation with Batman and her partnership with Red Hood. He seems amused for reasons Marinette can’t even begin to guess. They finally reach the manor Alfred leading her into a side room and Marinette's nervous energy comes back tenfold. 

It had gone so badly last time! What if it ended in violence again!? She was so cautious of that fact the second someone came bounding towards her she flipped them over, throwing them against the floor. The entire room stopped looking at her. Marinette actually took the time to see exactly who she had attacked. It’s Dick! Looking absolutely shocked to be thrown onto his back.

“I am so sorry!” Marinette squeaks, rushing to help him up. His face just splits into a grin.

“That was amazing!” He jumps up, she squeaks again, “Where did you learn that!”

“Sorry! It was just a reflex!” She could not be making a worse impression!

“Here,” She jumps as there's a girl suddenly next to her, holding out a sheathed sword.

“Cass, we talked about this,” Bruce says gently, even as Marinette takes the Katana, “Marinette probably can’t use it,”

Or shouldn't use it is the undertone and he’s probably right. If she wanted them to think she was normal it would be smarter just to pretend she didn’t. But Cass looks just so crestfallen she can’t help herself from unsheathing the blade. It really is beautiful, much more than the one she… acquired earlier. Ignoring the eyes on her she slices it through the air in a practiced way to watch how the light bounces off the dark blade. 

Kagami had taught her one or two things about swordplay as Marinette. But it was as Ladybug and Ryuuko where her skill had really improved. But if they asked, it would be her time with Kagami that Marinette would use as an excuse for the expert way she slices down invisible enemies. By the time she returns the sword to the sheath Cass is giving Bruce a smug look, the man just looks pale in return. Marinette thanks Cass for the sword, striking up a conversation about how it was made before anyone can question her.

She manages to avoid their questions until dinner but not their looks. Dick is easy to distract from any questions on  _ how _ she managed to flip someone twice her side over her head. Cass lets him poach her for conversation. She tries to listen as well as she can but the glare she gets across the table is a tad distracting.

She tries not to pay no mind to the angry child sitting next to Dick. Whom she can only imagine can muster such a venomous look if he’s imagining a thousand ways to dismember her. A few times she meets Tims's eye from further down the table and he just gives her pitying looks. If anyone else notices they don’t mention it, which is honestly kind of annoying. She looks to Alfred for support, the Bee miraculous perched in his pocket like a brooch. He gives her a nod to handle the situation how she sees fit. Considering she sees fit to fight a group of assassins single-handed and unarmed earlier that day it may be a lapse of judgment on his part. Still, she tries to be polite.

“So what’s your name?”

Well, you learn something new every day and today she learned that those are apparently the most rage-inducing words you can say to a person. He is across the table with a sword to her throat before anyone can so much as blink. Marinette’s first reaction is to grab the sword, letting her blood run down the blade. She meets his seething expression with a completely deadpan one. She could probably just yank it out of his hands like this. Well her hands already cut she might as well. He looks shocked and enraged as she spins the blade around, slipping it through her fingers to grab the hilt in an easy motion.

Marinette gets ready to defend herself against the upcoming attack when the window at the foot of the table smashes in. Marinette just raises her arm with the Katana to block any shard fragments. In the room, standing on a pile of broken glass is a man she’s never seen before looking royally pissed.

“When the FUCK were you going to tell me you have another KID!” He shouts, pointing at Bruce accusingly, arguments break out and she can really not muster up the energy to care about it right now.

“Hi, I’m Marinette, would you like to join us for dinner?” The entire room looks at her like she’s grown a second head, but it soon turns to the new guy as he begrudgingly takes a seat.

“So just how long have you been here?” He asks as everyone is still trying to get their bearings at the quick turn of events.

“Here? Approximately thirty minutes,” And had already come so close to getting stabbed, lucky her, “This family? Like a day and a half, you haven't missed much…”

“Jason,”

“Ah the dead one,” Marinette nods sagely, she had heard about that one in passing from Selina. Something about Bruce going off the rocker after he died so she came to visit to getaway, what a healthy relationship they had back then. Jason snorts but everyone else looks cautious as they tentatively take their seats.

“Miss Marinette your hand,” Alfred hands her a roll of bandages, reminding her that oh yeah her hand is sliced up!

“Thank you,” she puts the blade on her lap and starts wrapping her hand, noticing she had got blood all over the hilt. She was sorry for a second before remembering it was quite literally pressed to her throat and she had had enough of people trying to kill her today thanks.

“Are you going to give me my Katana back?” Damian spits at her, she had heard someone shout it when he attacked her.

Now she certainly had planned to give it back when he apologized and promised not to do it again. But apparently, Damian hadn’t picked up on that little fact and she wasn't going to just tell him, that wouldn’t teach any sort of lesson!

“Nope,” She pops the ‘p’ and Dick’s hand flies out to stop him from leaping across the table again. Both Jason and Tim are grinning as he curses her out, Bruce telling him off despite Marinette not understanding a word of it. Three katanas in one day? It wasn't anywhere close to her record but it was still good.

She accepts the glares Damian gives her for the rest of the meal, having actually done something to earn them this time. Truthfully she didn’t mind so much, he kind of reminded her of a more violent Manon, she had to wonder if the same tricks would work on him.

The rest of dinner was at least more awkward for everyone else as well now. Jason is glaring at everyone but her and any conversation is terse. So she had someone who gave her a Katana upon their first meeting, someone who threatened her with a Katana upon their first meeting, a dead guy that smashed through the window, and a chilly dining experience, not just because of the said smashed window; just what had she been born into?

Then again as someone who could technically be classified as a demigod who was she to judge?

She was suspicious after dinner when Alfred suggested they show her to her room. But Dick and a girl she had learned was Stephanie had lit up at the idea and practically dragged her upstairs. Jason followed, likely for a lack of better things to do as did Cass. Damian hung around at the back of the group scowling, likely looking for a chance to reclaim his weapon. He wouldn't get one. She noted the tense atmosphere seemed to lessen as Bruce left, but she could probably attribute that more to Jason as everything had seemed fine before he burst in. She highly doubted whatever happened surrounding his death was at all good for anyone's relationship.

When they showed her her room she wasn't sure to laugh or cry or tell them all off. For one someone had definitely stalked her if the decked-out sewing corner was anything to go by. She also doubted there was a bed under all those stuffed toys. It did make her laugh a little to see a detailed dollhouse that was likely more Alfred’s doing than anyone else. It was all just… so much. When did they even get the time to do this? And how much had it all cost?! It was honestly a little ridiculous.

She didn’t get a chance to voice any of these concerns as Steph showed her around the giant walk-in closet that was somehow filled to the brim. She really had to bite back a laugh as she was shown all the MDC pieces with great enthusiasm. She would have to design them all something as a thank you. Now how could she convince them she was close enough friends with MDC to ask that without giving it away?

Just as she is trying to find a way to leave for patrol Alfred shows up to take her home, convincing everyone she needs rest. She’s shown out the door Bruce showing back up to say goodbye, she thanks him for the evening despite it being a bit of a disaster. Damian follows her all the way to the door, clearly expecting his sword back. Marinette just raises a brow before getting in the car with Alfred, there was no way she was giving in that easy.

Alfred drives her to the meeting spot, complimenting her costume design before transforming. The suit is less of a leotard that Chloe spotted and more actually suit like, black with yellow accents. It was dignified but Marinette agreed it didn’t really fit him, something about Alfred using the bee miraculous was off. She supposed it was guardian instinct. They settle on the simple name of “Sting” without much fuss and settle down to wait for Red Helmet, although Alfred assured her he wouldn’t be long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shining quote from my outline: Things start to heat up but then they catch on fire when Jason crashes through the window demanding why he was not told
> 
> safer to go to the manor for dinner than brave another restaurant, no assassins = me cackaling


	13. Chapter 13

“Whoever decided to call me will face a painful future,” Marinette glares at her phone, she had literally  _ just  _ touched her pillow. Cuppy jumps up on the bed and starts licking her face, making her sigh. “You’re right, you’re right- hello?”

“Marinette, did I wake you?” Bruce asks through the phone.

“Nope,” She technically hadn’t gone to sleep in…. Let's not think about that, “Is everything alright?”

“Would you be available for a family outing today?” Marinette wants to burst into tears right then and there, unless they were going to a mattress store it was going to be the absolute worst day of her life.

“Sure that sounds great!” She says cheerfully, one of these days she’ll learn to be a functioning member of society and realize that sacrificing your sanity to make others happy isn’t a good solution. But today is not that day so here we go!

She agrees to meet Bruce outside the hotel in an hour and sluggishly leaves the room with Cuppy at her heels. She goes straight for the fridge where there's a couple of energy drinks Red Hood had given her that she swore she would never touch. She downs a whole can in thirty seconds. She takes another can down to breakfast where the others would be. Her friends wave at her warm and friendly but the coffee machine looks more inviting so she goes for it instead of them. The only thing that stopped her from standing in front of it for the next hour was Adrien gently leading her away, she manages to snag another cup first.

“Cupcake you look terrible,” 

“Thanks, Hiccup,” Marinette tries to decide between the energy drink and coffee for a long moment, before shrugging and mixing them both together, she downs half the cup before looking down at it with disappointment, “Wow that has no effect,”

“I guarantee you it did,” Kagami carefully extracts the cup from Marinette’s hands, “Marinette please go to sleep,”

“No can do I have a family outing today,”

“And you knew this before coming down?” Adrien asks, for some reason looking at her strangely.

“Yeah?”

“Then why do you have two katana strapped to your back?” 

“I came prepared,”

“I think we need to worry about Cupcake’s new family,” Chloe stage whispers to them both.

“Did they encourage you to take them?” Kagami asks instead. Marinette thinks back to Cass giving her the Katana and then how Damian attacked her with one.

“Oh yeah,”

“Then they seem like reasonable and responsible people,” Kagami nods satisfied turning back to her food, and oh yeah, Marinette should probably eat food too.

“What do you mean?!” Adrien exclaims, turning to Kagami with shock.

“To be fair Teacup is the most reasonable and responsible out of all of us and she does the same,” Marinette points out, getting Adrien to begrudgingly agree.

“Maybe we should shadow you to be safe?” Kagami offers.

“Great that your first offer was to stalk instead of just asking to come along,” Chloe laughs, making Kagami smile just a fraction.

“Well, it would be easier to break off with you at some point,” Marinette has to suppress a groan as they slip back into their game of chicken. Adrien just looks excited and ready to whip out his camera at any point.

“Awe if you wanted to go on a date with me you just had to ask,” Chloe jibes with a smug expression.

“That wasn’t what I was suggesting but it would be more appropriate,” And ok yeah, it's pretty funny how Kagami’s deadpan comment makes Chloe choke on air.

“Well if they’re going on a date does that mean I can come with you?” Adrien speaks up, now locking them both in on a date.

“Sure,” Marinette shrugs, it would be nice to have someone to catch her if she passes out.

They wait downstairs while Chloe runs upstairs to change for their date. When Adrien asked why Kagami didn’t do the same she claims it to be a cheap tactic. A cheap tactic that apparently worked as Kagami stumbles over when Chloe joins them outside the hotel. Chloe uses the chance to swoop in, linking her arm with Kagami’s and calling for them not to wait up despite it being 8 am. Adrien waits approximately 30 seconds before he is running down the street to catch up, phone in hand. That leaves just her and Cuppy plus a couple of gods in her backpack but other than that nothing out of the ordinary.

Apparently, family outing, meant  _ family  _ outing as she gets pulled into a limo with the entire Wayne family and co in it. She listens to Dick as he explains the plans for the day, not hearing a thing as she is subtly thwarting Damian from stealing back his Katana. The most effective strategy turns out to be setting Cuppy on him. He spends the rest of the ride scratching Cuppy’s ears and cooing at the dog.

The first thing they do is head for the rollercoasters, Jason having spent the entire ride baiting Tim into it. One of the ride attendants is nice enough to watch Cuppy for a few minutes as they all load onto the roller coaster. Marinette drifts off on the way to the top and doesn't wake again until Dick shakes her awake, worrying over her fainting. She assures them she’s fine but they worryingly pull her into a sideshow to sit down for a few minutes.

The only person who seems to know what's up is Tim as he slips her a coffee. He is truly a man of culture because whatever is in that cup actually has some effect which signifies to her another person might instantly drop dead from caffeine overdose if they drank it. So in other words it’s perfect. The show is nice enough with some acrobats doing some basic flips. However, that is apparently not good enough for Dick. He disappears for a minute and the next thing they know he’s up in the air swinging from bar to bar. Bruce just sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Dick looks like he’s having fun so Marinette shugs and jumps over the seats to join him. The others call out her name but no one makes an actual attempt to stop her, good thing too, if they remember last night. Dick looks elated when she climbs up to join him, he tries to give her a quick crash course but she jumps off the platform midway through his sentence. She lets fo of the bar doing an elaborate flip and landing on the next, using the momentum to swing to get to the other platform. 

Looking back Dick is grinning at her from ear to ear. The rest down below had chased her to the edge of the arena looking up in varying degrees of shock. Bruce was holding onto the fence with white knuckles. They certainly didn’t help the situation as she and Dicks started flipping through the air, Dick occasionally catching her and swinging her to the next bar. The crowd goes wild all except Bruce who Jason is joyfully taking as many pictures of him as he is them, if not more.

The only thing that brings them down is when Dick slips up and starts careening for the net. Marinette catches him easily and swings them safely back to the platform. Dick obviously is surprised she managed to easily catch a man twice her size but can’t fit in a question as Bruce starts yelling at them to come down.

“That was reckless,” He growls at them, practically dragging them away from the crowd.

“I’m good at acrobatics plus there was a net,” Marinette argues, Dick and her still with matching grins.

“Yeah, plus it was fun,” Dick smiles as their gaggle moves through the crowds of the fair.

“I’d say,” Jason smirks, she stands on her tiptoes to see a picture of Bruce looking like he was having a heart attack as she fell through the air in the background, “Precious memories,”

“I should have known that’s why you were here Todd,” Damian scoffs, stepping in line with Cuppy who made it his mission to cheer Damian up.

“Of course,” Jason waves him off, “Like I would miss this show,”

“Marinette,” She is distracted from their argument as Dick hands her a stick of cotton candy twice the size of her head, sporting his own.

“Thanks,” She takes it tearing off a piece.

“You’re going to have a heart attack if you eat all that,” Tim cautions them both.

“Tim you really can’t lecture us on that, what happened to your coffee?” 

“Marinette needed it,” Tim shrugs, causing them all to freeze in their tracks.

“Oh my god,” Dick’s cotton candy tumbles to the ground.

“Marinette! Marinette, are you ok? Can you hear me?” Steph grabs her by the shoulders, “It’s alright we’re going to get you to the hospital,”

“I’m fine,” Marinette assures, they all look at her like she’s crazy, “It did have a bit of a kick to it,”

“What are you?” Jason hisses, as everyone else looks at her in complete and utter horror.

“A kindred soul,” Tim touches her shoulder and she nods in agreement.

Everyone's a little too shell shocked to do anything but follow them through the fair for a while until Marinette’s hair gets tugged on a bit. She looks back, no humans so she looks down, just peeking out of her backpack is Tikki’s big eyes. Tikki points to a stall to the left, Marinette looks over to see a giant cookie shaped plush and gives Tikki a nod. It only takes one round to realize the game is rigged too high heaven. Instead of giving up, she starts strategizing with Tim, Jason snapping out of it enough to provide input. This basically turns into an argument between the boys of how best to cheat the system. Tim proposes they cause the fair to go bankrupt then buy it out for cheap and demand the plush. The stall teller is looking very pale in the background.

“Here you go,” Dick hands her a funnel cake to replace the long-gone cotton candy. Maybe it would have lasted longer if she didn’t have a bag full of scavengers.

“Thank you,” She takes a giant bite out of it before it can get picked off.

“Dick you’re going to send her into a coma,” Bruce eyes the literal mountain of icing sugar coating or rather caking the top.

“Yeah wonderboy not everyone can eat so much crap,” Jason calls from his argument that they could just ‘accidentally’ set a fire and grab it as collateral, and yeah the stall teller looks faint.

“Trust me,” Marinette chuckles, “If Dick can eat it I can eat even more,”

“Is that a challenge?” Dick grins, foolish in his confidence of victory.

“I guess it is,” Marinette smirks, big mistake.

Marinette finishes off the funnel cake way before Dick and then goes onto have a corn dog. Even without the little vultures in her bag, she grew up in a bakery this is childs play. When she finishes her corndog, just as Dick is starting his she decides to give the game another go. Tim and Jason tell her they already have a strategy in play, she just shrugs and half heartily throws a ring to the bottle. It bounces off immediately. No one mentions it as the stall runner quietly hands her the plushie, plus another one for everyone else, whispering to please leave.

Marinette hugs the cookie close, wondering if Tikki will let her hollow it out some to make a little room inside for her. After all, she was having to share with a lot of other kwamis until Marinette could find the miracle box. Cuppy trods after her, a little Cat plush gently held in his jaw. Damian scowls as he comes into step with her. The only one without a plush a teddy bear he had outright refused to touch so Dick was carrying it for him. His scowl deepens as she tries to smile at him, well ok then.

“Let’s go to the petting zoo,” Marinette calls to the rest of the group. Dick trudging behind, determined to finish an ice cream she had polished off earlier.

They all easily agree. She’s hardly even in the fence when the animals start flocking her. That was normal she was used to an odd number of ladybugs in her gardens and the longer she wore the horse miraculous the more friendly equine were becoming. Beyond that was just the general draw of being a user of creation magic, animals tended to just naturally hover around her. Chloe had once called her a Princess when a bird landed on her shoulder and refused to leave.

She happily pats them all, Cuppy making friends with a few lambs trying to play with them. Everyone is hovering around happily petting the cute animals. However, she notices Damian sulking against the opposite fence. A stray lamb tries to approach him but he spots Marinette looking at him and it scampers off in a hurry. Damian frowns, probably the least pissed expression she’s seen from him so far. With shrug, she goes and sits on the fence next to him.

He glares at her, going to say something when animals start hesitantly approaching them. She smiles as Damian crouches down to pet some. She urges them not to leave reaching out with her magic. They stay hesitantly but are more eager as the blood lust melts away while Damian gently strokes a bunnies' ears.

Neither of them says a thing, content with the hesitant peace between them. Dick smiles at them before shooing Tim and Jason away from the area in an attempt not to disturb them. The others follow along milling around the stalls outside the petting zoo area while also clearly keeping an eye on them. Damian rolls his eyes as they spot Dick taking pictures.

“You should have stayed out of Gotham while you had the chance,”

“They aren’t that bad,” Marinette doesn't bother hiding her smile as he isn’t looking at her, “You can’t imagine what it would be like if my Maman and Papa were here,”

“You already have a family,” It’s not a question, more of a statement… or a warning-- no, a fear.

“That's the thing,” Marinette hums, carefully considering her words, “Families are meant to get bigger, just because I’m here doesn't mean I love my Mama and Papa less,”

Damian is quiet for a long while. Long enough that Marinette is settling back into the silence, letting her magic twirl between the animals enveloping the area in a comforting aura. The Waynes have disappeared into the crowd, or might just be a few stalls out of reach, leaving them to their privacy.

“Where did you get Cuppy?” 

Marinette grins from ear to ear, explaining in detail. When they get to the pound their conversation morphs to how best to utterly destroy the business. Marinette points out they would need somewhere to put the dogs they already have.

“Tt, I would take them in of course,”

_ Sorry Bruce I’m a bad influence on him _

Marinette is shooting down his idea to trap the employees in the cages while they made off with the dogs when her senses switch to high alert. Without even looking behind her she grabs the blade of the sword set to slash through her. Her armored gloves protect her hand, she uses the moment of surprise to bend back and grab the assassin's shoulders. Kicking off the fence she flips clean over them, using her weight to slam them onto the ground as she lands.

“Damian,” She snaps at the shell shocked boy, “Stay down and stay hidden,”

She slips her Katana out of its sheath and runs in the opposite direction to lead the assassins away. They give chase, Gotham citizens know better than to get in the way of a sword fight and the crowd exits the area, quickly if not somewhat casually. She turns around to face the group closing in around her. The grassy ground is littered with popcorn and food and they are surrounded by game stalls on either side.

She sizes up the competition, more than double last time. Well, she didn’t bring the sword just because it looked good.

She lets the first few come at her, quickly striking them down in a way that will take them out of the fight without endangering their lives. After the first few are down the others become more cautious. Either word didn’t spread of her taking their friends down with pots and pans or they didn’t believe it. They will by the end of this.

The next few clashes are tricker, she gets one down only for someone to come up to her side and kick her into a stall. She uses it to her advantage rolling over the counter to underneath. People climb over she grabs their legs as they do yanking them forward so they hit their heads on the counter on their way down. 

Using the hesitancy she rolls under the tarp to the next stall. It's one of those ones with the clown heads. She is spotted and someone tries to stab her through the neck, she uses a clown head as a shield, flipping over and ax-kicking them over the skull. She lands on the counter, kicking the sword out of the next person who jumps at her hands. Before retreating back as someone else slashes at her. Unarmed, the first person tries punching her, she grabs their arm threading it into the mouth of the clown. They shout out struggling to get their hand free, shifting as the clown head moves.

There's an opening now, back to the open area and she takes it. Not at her back anymore she faces assassin after assassin head-on. More so than the fighting, or the attempts on her life the only thing Marinette can really think of is how she’s going to get the bit blood off her clothes in time for patrol. She makes sure not to hit anything major, shallow slashes, enough to put them down if she can’t knock them out first. Still, it’s upwards of twenty people and blood splatters.

Eventually, she’s down to one. She’s been keeping an eye on this guy, he stood back and watched the entire time. He was also the one the others kept glancing back at as she whittled their numbers down further and further. She stands ready against him watching as his sword is drawn, obviously higher quality than those littered around them. He strikes and Marinette defends. There's much more strength behind it, she has to put in her super strength to keep from being pushed back. He doesn't seem surprised and that's a problem. They trade a few more blows and weak spots are not easy to come by for either of them. Apparently, she has more as the sword slices shallowly at her side.

Jumping back she buys time to look around. She’s Ladybug, when there isn’t an obvious solution, make one. Cotton candy machine, balloon darts, water guns, prizes. She dodges towards the darts first. Her plan seeming obvious to the assassin and she makes it seem more apparent as she throws a dart towards him. He deflects it with his sword, Marinette uses the split second distraction to flip over him landing by the cotton candy machine. He lunges at her, she doges behind grabbing the blade and holding it in the machine as long as she is able. She has super strength so by the time it is pried out of her grasp it is thoroughly coated in cotton candy. That's not enough to make it less dangerous; yet.

He tries to wipe it off but the pink fluff sticks to his sweaty hands. By the time he gives up Marinette is already at the stall with mounted water guns, pretending to hide. She hears him approach and jump over the counter, as she rolls backward to pop out on the other side. He glares at her moving forward and she flicks on all the water guns, pointed directly at him. A foreign curse as he is soaked, cotton candy dissolving into a sticky mess. She grins using her own sword to slash at the prizes hanging above. Fluff showers down and she shuts off the water.

There's more cursing as she just giggles dancing away back to the center of the aisle. She watches and waits. The assassin is soaked to the bone coated in sugar and fluff, he tries to wipe his eyes only to get it all stuck with the sugar on his hands. At this point, the sword is caked in so much fluff it might as well be a child's toy. He bellows at her jumping and lunging for her. Marinette dodges to the side bringing her elbow down hard on his neck to make him pass out.

Marinette breathes in deeply, calming her nerves as he slumps to the ground. She brings her hand up to wipe off some blood that splatted on her cheek. She’s got blood all over her the only that's her own is the cut on her side. She turns to head back to Damian only to find him standing behind her, along with the rest of Wayne’s and co. Each completely shocked, mouths hanging open looking between her and the couple dozen assassins strewn about the ground and stalls.

“Hey guys,” she smiles, dried blood on her cheek flaking off, “Thanks for the sword Cass.”


End file.
